FINDING MY WAY HOME
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama wakes up one morning without his memory. Can Hiei help him find his way home? HxK love story. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I hope I don't regret this. I don't mean writing it, but posting it before it's finished. I've actually been writing this for over a year and I'm no where near done. Don't know why, but I keep getting stuck. I know I've done something a little similar, but not quite the same. This sounded like a good idea at first, but I'm having trouble keeping it working. Especially since I've never written in first person before. Kurama is very OOC, but he'll come around eventually.

To all of you who asked for a new story, this one's for you. Updates may be slow in coming, but as my regular readers know, I'll never leave a story unfinished. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review. TTFN

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. I make no money from this.

**FINDING MY WAY HOME**

Damn my head hurts, and I really don't want to open my eyes yet. I lay still for a few minutes and the pain dulls a little. Flexing my feet tells me my legs feel fine. Trying to do the same with my hands I discover two things. First, is that right my arm is pinned. Second, is that my left arm is draped over the someone pinning my right.

Daring a peek, I open my eyes to see that I'm cuddled… yes cuddled… against the chest of what appears to be a naked man. Shifting just slightly confirms my suspicion… we are both completely naked. Trying to figure out what to do I lay there and think. Looking at the man, I don't recognize him. Careful not to wake him I scan what I can see of the room. We're in a bedroom, though there is nothing remarkable about it, it's rather large and well furnished.

Confused, I shift my gaze back to the man beside me. Though I can't see much, I am sure the body beneath me is strong and muscular. Then I saw it… a huge tattoo of a dragon winding around his right arm from the back of his hand all the way to his bicep. Ignoring the curious apprehension the dragon gave me, my gaze moved to his face. With his features softened by sleep the man appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. His sleep tousled hair draped around his shoulders. It was black with an interesting splash of white scattered in his bangs.

Still not recognizing him, I look around the room for anything that might trigger a memory of where I am or who the man might be. "Damn it Fox, how am I supposed to sleep with you thinking so loud?"

His sudden gruff complaint startled me and I would have jumped away but his strong arm held me in place. Not sure how to respond I say the first thing that popped into my head. "I think too loud?"

When he opened his eyes and gave me an odd look I couldn't help but stare. His almond shaped eyes were ruby red. Somehow that struck me as odd. "Relax Kurama. I wasn't eavesdropping on your thoughts, I just know how your mind works. Besides, we've slept together long enough for me to know the minute you wake up."

Luckily the man didn't seem to expect a response because faster than I could react he leaned over, kissed me, then climbed out of bed. If I had any doubt before that he had been naked, those doubts were gone as I watched his firm ass as he walked across the room to an open doorway and disappeared. He called out from what I could only assume is a bathroom. "How does your head feel?"

I barely manage to say "it hurts" before he comes back. Dumbstruck, I grab the sheet to cover myself as he approaches the bed. Yep, he is definitely a naked man. A very well hung naked man. My mouth suddenly went dry and I felt my own length twitch in response to his exquisite physique. "Kurama, are you alright?"

Guilty of being caught staring, I gulp and look up to his face. Grasping for anything that might explain what was going on I stammered. "Mm… my head hurts."

I gulp again as he sits back on the bed. In his hand was a wet washcloth and I tried not to flinch when he reached towards me. "Hold still so I can get this bandage off and have a look."

Reaching my hand up I feel a bandage wrapped around my head. Over my left eye there is a bump and it hurts to touch it. With a little growl the man swatted my hand away and began unwrapping the bandage. When it dropped onto the sheet I see it is a strip of white cloth much like he has wrapped around his forehead. Was he hurt too?

A moment later I see a bloody wad of gauze drop on to the wrapping. I can feel him using the washcloth to clean my wound and, though I can tell he is trying to be gentle, I can't help but wince. At the obvious remorse in his eyes at hurting me, I bite back a gasp. "If you had just let me take you to Yukina last night she could have healed this in minutes."

Not knowing who this Yukina is I remain silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing. When he finishes and gathers up the bloody bandages I can see there is also a fair amount of blood on the washcloth. He left again, presumably to dispose of the mess only to return and crawl back on the bed. My heart is racing as he slowly moves closer. I'm sure he is about to kiss me so I try to move away from him. "What's the matter Fox? I seem to remember you telling me more than once that sex was a good cure for a headache."

Nervously I put a hand on his chest to hold him back. "Sh… shouldn't we take care of your wound too?"

If it weren't hidden by the bandage on his forehead I'm sure I would have seen his brow wrinkle in a frown. "My wound? I didn't get wounded. You were the only one stupid enough to get slammed into a wall trying to get that demon off of the oaf. Next time remember that, unlike you, there's nothing in Kuwabara's head to hurt."

That last comment might have been funny if I knew what the hell he was talking about. "Demon?"

The man sat back then but reached out to take my chin in his hand. He gave me a good long look before speaking. "Did you rattle your brain when you hit that wall? Yusuke called last night. A demon attacked a group of humans just outside of town so he and Kuwabara chased him our way so we could trap him. He'd be in a Reikai jail cell or maybe back in Makai by now if he hadn't hurt you. Instead he's dead."

I could feel my heart racing. "He's dead?"

The man looked at me like I was crazy. "What's the matter with you? Of course he's dead. No one hurts my mate and lives."

Suddenly I wasn't sure I could breathe. "Y…you killed for me?"

Alarm suddenly crossed the man's face and he stiffened. "Calm down Kurama. What's wrong? Your pets are going crazy."

Following his gaze I gasp. There are quite a few plants in the large room and every one of them is moving or growing or blooming. "What's going on? How is that happening?"

I watch as his ruby eyes dart back and forth from me to the plants before settling on me again. "Listen to me carefully. I need you to understand that I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you calm down before your plants attack us."

He quickly reaches out to hold my face in both of his hands. Terrified, I grab his hands to try and pull them away. I gasp when all of a sudden the bandage around his forehead went up in flames revealing a purple eye that seemed to stare right into my soul. I was about to scream when, like a sudden shower putting out a flame, a wave of calm washed over me. Dropping my hands, I can't do anything but stare hypnotized into that purple eye.

Though I hear nothing, I know my body is responding to the eye's silent commands. My heart rate slows to normal, as does my breathing. I'm not afraid any more. Somehow I know I'm safe. With a deep sigh I close my eyes, only then do I hear the man's deep voice. "Everything is going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you. I'm right here with you my Fox."

I'm not sure how long I sat there with my eyes closed. When I open them the man is holding my hands and watching me anxiously. After a moment I turn to look at the plants. They all look like normal house plants and I begin to wonder if I am having some kind of weird dream. Hoping he has answers, I look back at the man. If this is a dream it has to be a nightmare. The man has three eyes for crying out loud. Before I can say anything though he begins questioning me. "Do you know who I am?"

I shake my head. "No."

His expression is blank. "Do you know your name?"

Biting my lip I think a moment. "You've called me Fox and Kurama."

I watch as a sudden look of sadness flashes across his face before it's gone. His voice is soft when he speaks. "My name is Hiei."

The fact that it hurts this total stranger that I don't know him causes an unfamiliar ache in my heart. "Why did you call me your mate? Don't animals mate?"

Though I can tell he's trying to hide it, that fleeting sadness enters his eyes again. Why am I so attuned to his feelings? "We were mated as demons. For your mother we also had a human marriage ceremony."

It's hard not to let his words upset me, especially when this is obviously no ordinary man. It's not normal to have red eyes let alone an extra purple one. "So you're saying you are a demon and I am human. Is that right?"

I see his eyes dart towards the plants again and realize they are beginning to quiver. It's almost as if they're agitated. "Take a deep breath and try to calm down. They can sense when you are upset."

Nervously, I do as he says. When he sighed I opened my eyes. Again the plants looked normal. "Is it me that is doing that to the plants?"

Hiei nods. "Yes. You are not an ordinary human. You were born with the soul and powers of a demon."

My shoulders slump. "Why can't I remember any of this?"

He shakes his head. "Your head was injured last night. It must have something to do with that. We need to get you to Yukina."

Hiei then stood and walked to the dresser. I can't resist following his naked form, disappointed when he steps into a pair of boxers. "Here, put these on."

Distracted by the sight of Hiei in the short, silky, sexy boxers, I miss when he tosses me a pair. Embarrassed, I quickly snatch them up and put them on. "Who's Yukina?"

When I look up again Hiei is dressed all in black and is holding clothes out for me. Rising from the bed I looked at the clothes horrified. "Is that what I usually wear? Those are hideous."

Hiei looks at the bright yellow shirt and red pants he'd chosen and grunts. "Hn, then go pick what you want."

Taking the ugly clothes from him, I step into a closet larger than most bedrooms. One side is filled with all dark clothes. Since Hiei was dressed all in black I suppose those must be his. Turning, I see neat rows of clothes of all colors, shirts on top, pants on the bottom. I hang the ugly outfit he'd selected and sift through the large selection of clothes on the other side. Quickly I selected a pair of ordinary jeans and a long-sleeved, collared white shirt.

When I exit the closet I see Hiei is in the bathroom setting his toothbrush down. He has replaced the headband that I'd watched burn up a few minutes ago. When he turns, he must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes. "The green toothbrush is yours."

Nodding, I go into the bathroom. I briefly scan the large elaborate room before catching my reflection in the mirror. Shocked at what I see, I reach a hand up to finger a long red wave. Behind me, Hiei was watching my reflection. "What's wrong Kurama?"

Not looking at him, my fingers lift the ends up until I can see them. I can't tell him what I was really thinking. I was wondering where my ears were. Not the shell-like ears I feel through my hair, but the beautiful silver ones I somehow think I should see. "I didn't realize my hair would be red."

Hiei seems to think a moment before ignoring my comment. "Just get dressed so we can get going. Maybe Yukina can help get your memory back."

Closing the bathroom door I look around. The room was mostly covered in expensive looking tile. There was a large glass shower next to a full Jacuzzi tub. A brush with a few long red hairs in it sits on the marble countertop next to the left of the duel sinks. Guess that it must be my side. Using the things I find there, I wash and dress. Pushing my hair back I examine my wound. Surprisingly, considering the amount of blood I'd seen on the bandage earlier, the only evidence of an injury is a slightly swollen bump on my forehead.

As I finish buttoning my shirt I suddenly notice I'm wearing a necklace. Leaning closer to the mirror I realize what I'd thought was some sort of medallion is actually an intricate oval cage-like pendant encasing something inside. At first glance it looked like a pearl, but on closer examination I realize it is some type of jewel. It's not cut like most jewels, but an absolutely perfect sphere. The gem is exquisite. Deciding to ask Hiei about it later, I reach for the brush and do my best to tame the long mane of red hair cascading down my back.

When I'm ready, I ignore my nervousness and I rejoin Hiei. "Why are you taking me to see your sister? If I was hurt and lost my memory, shouldn't I be going to a doctor or hospital?"

I frown when I see him consider his words once again and wonder if he is keeping something from me. "Yukina is our healer. She is better qualified to treat a demon than any human doctor."

Somehow I know he isn't lying, but for some reason his attempt at tact seems out of character. "I forgot about the demon thing."

Hiei pushed a few buttons on a control panel before opening the bedroom door. As I follow him from the room I finally take note that it is not only large but furnished in rich dark woods and expensive bedding. When we enter the spacious living room I notice that it too is large and beautifully furnished. Turning my attention back to Hiei I see him reach for a large glass door leading onto a spacious balcony overlooking the city. When he spoke under his breath I'm not sure I heard him correctly. "Guess we should use the door."

In the foyer Hiei opened the door then turned back to a nearby table. Picking a few things up he offers them to me. "Here, you don't go anywhere without these."

Looking down I see he's shoved a wallet and a cell phone in my hands. Without comment I stuff them in my pockets. Again Hiei pushes buttons on another control panel before I follow him out. Outside the apartment is a small private hallway and an elevator. After a brief wait the elevator opens. Once inside Hiei pushes the button marked G1. Looking at the elevator's panel I notice there are three garage levels. I also notice that our ride originated at the penthouse of what is obviously a high-rise complex.

It isn't long before we arrive at the garage. Looking at the expensive vehicles before me I try to guess which one might be his. Eyeing a beautiful sports car, that is my first pick. It is pearl white and even the artificial garage light made it sparkle like a precious gem. The back of the gorgeous car reads 'Fairlady 370Z, 40th Anniversary'. I smile at the personalized plate that read 'Tenshi'. This Fairlady was aptly named, if it was a woman she would be an angel.

A grunt beside me draws my attention back to Hiei. "Hn. Even without your memory you still love that car. Forget it Fox, I'm driving."

I only had a moment to absorb that the beautiful car was mine before I saw where Hiei stopped. Next to the 370Z is a black motorcycle. A Kawasaki Vulcan 1700 Voyager, or so the insignia said. Every inch of the jet black bike was polished to perfection. It seemed Hiei liked his motorcycle as much as I did that pretty sports car. "You want me to ride on this?"

Hiei just scoffed at my unease. "Hn. 'THIS' is the bike you gave me for our fifth anniversary. You like riding with me because you like to feel the wind blowing through your hair."

I still hesitate even when he straddles the bike. "Couldn't you just drive my car?"

Hiei looked at me surprised. "Even if I knew how to drive it, you never let anyone drive your Tenshi."

I see him smirk at the odd look I must have given him. "I really named my car Tenshi?"

Hiei shrugged and pointed at the license plate the clearly read 'TENSHI'. "I believe you said that I was your devil, and she was your angel. Now get on the bike and let's go."

Looking at the sinfully handsome man dressed all in black sitting astride the big black motorcycle, I can see why I might have thought him a devil. Not knowing what else to do, I mount the seat behind him. Though the bike is large and comfortable, it feels oddly intimate. When Hiei kicked the engine to life I can't prevent a feeling of trepidation. A moment later it got more intimate when Hiei reached back, grabbed me by the thighs and pulled me closer. Then he took my hands and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on, I like to ride fast."

That was all the warning I got before he revved the engine and the bike shot forward. Instinctively I hold tight as he quickly maneuvered out of the garage and into traffic. The way he was weaving in and out of the heavy city traffic didn't do anything to relieve my anxiety. To distract myself I look around trying to identify anything that might be familiar. After a while the unfamiliar city faded and the open country road lay ahead. I still know nothing more than I did before. Leaning close to his ear, I ask. "Where are we going?"

With a little turn of his head Hiei spoke loud enough for me to hear. "My sister Yukina and her husband Kuwabara live at Genkai's temple about an hour outside the city."

I simply nod as I remember hearing the name Kuwabara from our earlier conversation and wonder who Genkai might be. Since conversation on the motorcycle is difficult I watch the countryside. It doesn't take me long to realize Hiei's words from earlier are true. I do like the feel of the wind blowing through my hair as we speed down the highway.

I don't know how long we'd been traveling when I suddenly realize how easily I'd settled in behind Hiei. Though his hair wasn't as long as mine, it was long enough for the wind to whip it around my face. Without even realizing it I'd tucked my face next to his neck to avoid his hair. With my attention now drawn from the landscape to Hiei I can't help but notice how good he smells. I can't place the smell but smoke and spice come to mind. It suits him.

Closing my eyes I think about everything that's happened since I woke this morning. I woke naked in bed with a strange man and somehow that doesn't bother me. Am I gay? I have no memory of this man and yet I'm trusting him to race me across the countryside on the back of a motorcycle to heaven knows where. Am I crazy? The answer to both must be yes, because not only am I enjoying the ride but also the feel of the man who my arms are willingly wrapped tightly around.

I open my eyes as I feel the bike slowing and see we are in a small village. As Hiei weaves us through the narrow streets I still recognize nothing. Just as I think we are about to pass through the village, Hiei points up a hill. "That's the temple."

There are a few cars at the base of the hill and there is a steep set of stairs that climbs to what must be the entrance to the temple. Passing the cars, Hiei takes us further down the road before turning off on what looks to be little more than a dirt path. Gradually the path winds its way up to the back side of the temple. When Hiei parks, I was about to climb off when he swung a leg over the front of the bike. Before I can move, Hiei turned on the seat, slipped a hand under my hair and claimed my lips in a kiss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kurama's 370Z is actually my car. Everything about it is exactly as I described, and yes, her name is Tenshi. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I'm glad you're liking this. In order to not delay updates too much I'm making the chapters a bit short. The good news is I'm slowly moving past where this story stalled. I got some good ideas from your reviews. One might even take this in a different direction before the end.

As always, thanks for reading and especially for the reviews. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 2**

The world around me disappears as Hiei's lips move gently against mine. I don't even realize I've closed my eyes and am kissing him back until he pulls away. I'm embarrassed when I realize I'm leaning forward trying follow his lips. When my eyes flutter open I see a hopeful look in his eyes. Dropping my gaze, I don't want to see his disappointment that his kiss didn't spark my memory. Softly, I hear him sigh. "Sorry, I thought maybe…"

My heart aches a little as his voice trails away sadly. Wanting to salvage the awkward moment I look around. "Who's temple did you say this was?"

His deep voice shows no sign of the emotion I'd seen just a moment ago. "It was Master Genkai's temple. She was a human with exceptionally strong spirit awareness. She use to train spirit techniques to her martial arts students. She also trained Yusuke when he became spirit detective. Before her death she began using the temple as an immigration point for peaceful demons wishing to live in the human world. She entrusted the temple and her work to all of us when she died."

It sounded like he was speaking another language with as little as I understood. "Who do you mean by 'us'?"

Hiei shrugged. "Our Reikai Tante family. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you and me of course, along with Yusuke's wife Keiko, Kuwabara's sister Shizuru and my sister Yukina. Half of us demon half of us human."

As Hiei watches me, I realize I still have my arms around him. I start to release him but suddenly I am afraid. "Hiei, what if I don't remember?"

As Hiei reaches up to brush a strand of hair from my face, I see doubt in his eyes for just a moment before it is gone. "It doesn't matter. What ever happens, I'll be right here with you."

When his gaze drops to my lips, I know he is going to kiss me again. Surprisingly I think I want him to. His lips aren't as gentle this time. There is passion in this kiss, as if he's trying to tell me something I don't quite understand. Gods I wish I understood.

All too soon he pulls away. "Yukina's coming."

I can't believe I resent this woman and haven't even met her. Hiei stood and helped me from the bike. A moment later a young woman came from the back of the building we'd parked near. "I should have known when you didn't come right in I'd find you two making out. Brother, I wasn't expecting you today. Is something wrong?"

As Yukina moved closer to embrace Hiei, I study her. She is wearing a pink sundress that compliments her feminine figure. The dress reveals a hint of her long slender legs, though she isn't quite as tall as Hiei. Hiei I finally notice isn't overly tall but about my height, whatever that was. After a moment, Yukina draws my attention from Hiei. "Kurama, you look pale. Are you feeling alright?"

Hiei quickly took her hand and stopped her from reaching for me. "That's why we're here Yukina. Kurama hit his head last night."

The woman looked genuinely concerned. "Oh my. Let's get you inside and I'll have a look."

When she turned back to the temple, Hiei took my hand and we followed. Once inside I try to look around but I am quickly ushered into a big kitchen and pushed into a chair. Again, before Yukina can touch me Hiei intervened. "Other than a bump on his forehead Kurama seems physically fine. It's his memory Yukina. He doesn't remember anything."

Though on the surface Hiei's voice seemed normal, for some reason I can sense an urgency in his words. Seeing the look in Yukina's eyes I know she heard it too. "Don't worry Brother, we'll take care of him."

When Hiei would have moved aside I reached out and grabbed his shirt. He must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes because he pried my fingers from his shirt and gave me a reassuring look. "It's alright Kurama. Yukina won't hurt you. She's just going to check your head."

Hearing Hiei's words, Yukina smiled at me. "There's no need to be nervous Kurama. I'm just going to put hand over your wound. You'll just feel… well… I don't really know what you'll feel."

Yukina looked at Hiei for an answer. "It tingles a bit."

With Hiei holding my hand I nod. As Yukina held her hand to my head, I smile. "It does tingle a little. It's weird."

Yukina giggled. "I never thought to ask anyone how it feels when I do this. Well, Hiei was right. Physically you're fine. How does your head feel?"

Thinking a moment I realize something. "My headache is gone. Just now, after you … did whatever you did."

As she smiled I reach up and notice the bump on my head is gone as well. "I just used my youki to reduce the swelling where you hit your head. As for your memory, I'm not sure what to think of that. Perhaps if we give it some time your memory will return on its own. Until then, Hiei will take care of you."

I feel Hiei fingers squeeze mine. Looking at him, his face reveals nothing, but instinctively I know he's concerned. I want to say something to reassure him but I'm at a loss. A sudden commotion interrupts the moment. "Hey! Come back here!"

Almost faster than I could see a small creature ran into the kitchen and around the table. At first I thought it was some sort of animal. Then big yellow eyes peeked over the edge of the table and giggled. It was a child, but not an ordinary child. My eyes widen when I see she has sleek pointy ears and whiskers. A dark haired man darted into the room. "Where'd you go you little demon? Hey Kurama, Hiei."

Another man, this one larger than the first came bounding in. "Did you get her Urameshi? Her mom thinks we've stolen her. YUKINA!"

I almost laughed that a woman could distract a grown man so easily. Yukina giggled as he swept her into his arms. "Kazuma, you silly man. Did you forget about the kitten already? Yusuke looks like he could use your help."

Seeing her blush as he gives her a quick kiss I realize they are truly in love. "I forget everything when I am with you my sweet."

I flinch as a hand snakes out and smacks the big man on the back of the head. "Quit flirting with your wife Kuwabara and help me catch that kid before her mom declares war."

A loud hissing cry from outside makes me jump. It seemed to bring the man he called Kuwabara around as well, and I watch as he and what must be Yusuke circle the large table from each side. They seemed to have the child cornered and both jump at her at once. I flinch, at first thinking they were going to hurt the child. I end up chuckling though when they crashed into each other but the child escapes.

My laughter dies a moment later when the child pops up from under the table directly in front of me and climbs up on my lap. Something like a growl came from Hiei and the child cringed against me. "Hiei, hush. You're scaring her."

Apparently my words are enough to stop whatever Hiei was about to do. The girl in my lap appears to be about five years old. As she sits on my lap I realize that along with the ears and whiskers she has a long sleek tail twitching against my legs. Looking up at me the child smiles. "You smell pretty. What's your name?"

I smile back at her. "My name is Kurama, what's yours?"

Small fingers reach out to touch my hair. "Magumi. I want long hair like yours but mama says my hair is too fine and it would get frizzy."

As if on cue two women come into the room. The human woman was trying to console the adult version of Magumi. "As you can see, Magumi is fine. Kurama, this is Helene, Magumi's mother. Helene, this is Kurama, one of the temple's caretakers."

Not knowing what else to do I nod to Helene before looking back at Magumi. "Well little one, it seems play time is over. Your mother is waiting for you."

Hopping down from my lap, Magumi waved. "Bye Kurama. Maybe I can come play another time."

I wave back. "Goodbye Magumi."

As the human woman led the two cat people away Yusuke called out to her. "I'll be there in a bit Keiko. Holler if you need me. Alright Hiei, what's up? You're giving me that look."

I turn to Hiei but I don't see anything unusual. "It's my fox Yusuke. He lost his memory after hitting his head last night."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked worried as they moved closer. "My Yukina can fix him I'm sure."

Yukina looked at Kuwabara. "I've already done what I can Kazuma. Time will tell if this is just temporary."

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Have you tried to jog his memory Hiei? Maybe you could use the Jagon."

Hiei shook his head. "If his mind is damaged somehow from the blow to his head I could make things worse poking around in there."

Frustrated, I smack my hands down on the table. "I lost my memory, not my mind! You don't have to all talk around me like I'm stupid! Now tell me what the hell is going on! You guys act like having cat people running around is normal! What is a Jagon and just where exactly are you talking about it poking around, because it sounds like you want to put something in my head!"

Kuwabara grabbed Yukina and pulled her close to him. "Uh, Hiei! Do something!"

Wondering what the hell could be happening now, I watch Hiei quickly take the chair opposite me. "Kurama, I need you to calm down. Remember, like this morning?"

Looking around there weren't any plants in the kitchen, but long thorny vines were crawling in the window. "Hiei, I'm not doing it on purpose."

Hiei put his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him. "Close your eyes Fox. Take a few deep breaths and calm down. No one is going to hurt you. I'll explain everything as soon as your pets aren't threatening us anymore."

Nodding, I try to do as he says. "Hiei, why do you keep calling them my pets?"

Calmly Hiei answers my question. "As a demon, you are one of the most powerful plant masters in all of Makai. You have always called the plants under your control your pets. You love them and care for them and they serve you as their master."

Though he answered my question, I still don't fully understand. "Is it alright to open my eyes now?"

Hiei chuckled. "Yes, it's safe again. I'm sorry we were upsetting you. We were just trying to figure out the best way to help you."

Looking into his wide almond eyes I know he is telling the truth. "Kurama, you saw my Jagon this morning. It's my third eye and the primary source of my power. Yusuke was wondering if I could use it to probe your mind to try and restore your memory."

I nodded. "That's why you said I think too loud. You can use it to read my mind."

I saw some of the tension leave Hiei's shoulders. "Yes, an unguarded mind is quite easy to read. Until now you have always kept your mind tightly guarded. It would cause a great deal of pain to try and force myself into a guarded mind. I don't violate peoples minds though unless I have no choice and I won't violate yours unless there is no other choice."

Glad to hear no one was going to prod into my brain I relax a bit. Seeing this, Hiei continues. "I already told you a little about demons and that we use the temple as an immigration point for demons to enter the human world. There's a bit more to it than that. A few years ago there was an uprising in Makai and demons invaded the Ningenkai. It was no longer possible to keep the worlds apart. We fought for over a year before a unification agreement was finally reached. This temple is now one of many immigration points throughout the two worlds."

Amazed, I stared at him. "Humans are welcoming demons? How is that possible? Does it work both ways?"

He nodded. "Each world had things the other desired. Humans are benefiting mostly from our advanced healing methods. Demons simply wanted more freedom and more wealth. Though the politics were complicated, it wasn't as hard as convincing certain demons that humans are not food. It hasn't been easy, but it's working. One of the major benefits has been that the demon invasion made the human race reevaluate it's priorities and they have, for the most part, stopped fighting each other. Demons too have seen such a benefit. Both economies have benefited as well."

Seeing everyone watching me anxiously, I tried to smile. Yusuke eagerly returned it. "Hey Kurama, I'm Yusuke, one of your best friends. Man this must be weird, with us knowing you and you not knowing us. Everything will be alright though. Hiei won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded. "So he's told me. I think I've figured out all of your names even if I don't remember you."

Yusuke looked at Hiei. "Hiei, we may not have been enough to jog his memory, but don't forget, there is someone who might be even more powerful than us."

Hiei nodded. "Shiori. I was going to take him there next."

I hadn't heard that name before and wondered who this person was that they think is such a powerful influence that they might be able to trigger my memory. When I looked at Hiei however, he shakes his head at me. "Don't look at me with those eyes Fox. I'm not going to say any more about Shiori."

The next two hours pass in a blur. Yukina and Keiko wouldn't let us leave without feeding us first. Yusuke and Kuwabara dominated the conversation with temple business that I didn't really understand. Hiei had occasional comments about certain demons that were migrating. Finally, goodbyes were said and we were back on the motorcycle.

As I wonder who Shiori might be, I lay my head on Hiei's shoulder and close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad I'm getting such a good response to this. I really love all the great reviews. I did have a couple of critiques this time, but they don't bother me. One was a bit ignorant asking if I was 13 because my writing was so bad. Guess that person can't read because my profile obviously says my kids aren't even that young. I did take their advice on using more commas, but that's about it. The other was rather lengthy, repeatedly demonstrating how I could change my writing style. I see what they meant, but I write what I feel, and I don't think I'm going to change that. Oh well, my feeling is, if you don't like the way I write, don't read it. To the rest of you, thanks again and enjoy.

**CHAPTER 3**

Confused by everything I'd seen and heard today, I don't enjoy the ride as much this time. Laying my head on Hiei's shoulder, I close my eyes and let him take me where he would. All too soon we were slowing to accommodate the busier city traffic. Though I should have been nervous the way he weaved around cars, bikes and people, he did it with such precision, I couldn't help but trust his skill.

After several turns, I see we are now in a nice residential area. The houses are mostly two story and rather close together. What little I could see between them though, showed that they had small yards in the back. The house Hiei finally parked in front of looked much like the others, accept it's plants were more lush green, it had vines winding up and around it, and there were many more flowers in more vibrant colors than any of the others. I had to wonder if this plant manipulating skill Hiei says I have has anything to do with that.

We got off the bike, but when I opened my mouth to ask Hiei more about who lived here, he shook his head, took my hand and walked to the door. Hiei gave the door a quick knock then opened it and pulled me inside. "Shiori! We're here!"

When Hiei called out, a woman with dark hair came hurrying down the stairs. "Hiei, Shuuichi! I'm so glad you came."

Much to my surprise, when the woman reached the bottom of the stairs, she rushed to me and pulled me into a fierce hug. "Shuuichi, I've missed you. You boys don't visit often enough."

After kissing my cheek, she pulls back to look in my eyes. I stutter my response unsure. "I.. I'm sorry. Who is Shuuichi?"

Releasing me, she sighs and turns to Hiei. "I'm sorry Hiei. When Yusuke called and told me what happened, he said you were hoping I could trigger his memory."

Hiei gave her an understanding nod before turning to me. "Shuuichi is your human name, and Shiori is your human mother."

Trying to remember what Hiei had said about me being a human with a demon soul, I nod as if I understand. Seeing the disappointment in Shiori's eyes, I say what I think any good son would say. "I'm sorry."

Surprisingly, she gives me a big smile as she takes me by the arm and leads me down the hall. "Oh Shuuichi, don't worry. This isn't the first strange thing that's happened to you. I'm sure your memory will be back in no time."

Opening a screened door, she takes me into a room that has a low table with cushions around it. On the table are several thick books, a pot of tea and a plate of cookies. "Come sit with me and we'll look through some photo albums. Even if it doesn't trigger your memory, you've got to be curious about who you are."

Politely I sit next to her then look around for Hiei. I see him open a sliding door to what must be the back yard. My expression must have revealed how nervous it made me to think he might leave me here because he comes over to me. He stroked my hair and snatched two cookies from the plate. "Relax Kurama, I would never leave you."

I'm amazed that Hiei's touch and reassuring words relax me as he goes and sits with his legs stretched out in the open doorway. With a contented sigh, I give Shiori my attention as she opens the first album. "You were such a beautiful baby. Your father and I felt so blessed when you were born. We always wondered where all that beautiful red hair came from. It wasn't until a few years ago, when I found out you were a demon, that I learned it was your doing when your demon soul merged with my unborn baby."

Over the next few hours, Shiori showed me pictures and told me about my human childhood. Something I notice in the pictures, the older I get the more serious and distant I look. Suddenly, one group of pictures catches my attention. I must have been in my mid-teens, my hair had grown to just past my shoulders. It must have been spring time in the park, because it looks like Shiori took my picture with every flowering plant she could.

The flowers weren't what caught my eye though. Half hidden in the trees in two of the pictures was Hiei. Seeing what caught my attention, Shiori chuckled. "Hiei, come tell Shuuichi about these pictures. I didn't even know you two were friends then."

A moment later Hiei is sitting on my other side. "We were partners, helping Yusuke with his spirit detective duties then. Shiori didn't know it, but under your shirt, your abdomen was bandaged where one of the Saint Beasts had slashed you open just a few days before. Yukina wasn't with us then. You had to heal the old fashion way."

Something in Hiei's voice made me turn to look at him. Seeing the look in his ruby eyes gave me a chill. "You were there to protect me weren't you?"

Hiei simply nodded. As Shiori continued to go through the pictures, I saw Hiei in the background often. With each picture I look at Hiei, and he tells me what was happening in the demon part of our lives. Eventually there were pictures of Shiori's new husband and stepson. Not long after that, Hiei was no longer in the background of the pictures, but there in the forefront with me.

When Hiei doesn't explain the change, Shiori smiles. "I came into your room one night to find you studying and Hiei asleep in your bed. You told me a story of how Hiei had been orphaned and was homeless. As your best friend, you wanted to help him. After that, Hiei became a regular fixture in our home. Many years later, you finally admitted that Hiei hadn't been able to hide from me that night because he was unconscious from using his dragon in a fight."

I look at Hiei. "So I was protecting you that night."

Hiei nodded. "That's what partners do Kurama. We were also casual lovers by then. Yet another thing Shiori didn't know at the time. It wasn't until years later, when the fighting began between our worlds, that we decided to mate."

Shiori's smile faded. "You boys were so miserable. Even though you stayed here, and Hiei went back to Makai, the two of you managed to sneak back and forth to see each other when you could."

Turning, I frown at Hiei. "If I'm a demon, why didn't I go with you?"

I felt Hiei's hand on my back, as if he needed to touch me. "The hardest think I've ever done was leave you behind. When we realized the invasion was inevitable, we discussed every option, together and with the others. In the end, we brought Yukina and Keiko here, so you could protect them with your family. I went back to Makai to keep the worst of the demons from getting through. Intel revealed Genkai's temple as being the largest invasion point in Japan, so Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed there to deal with the demons that managed to get through. We were mated as soon as the unification agreement was finalized."

Shiori pushed the album aside and reached for another. "Your wedding to Hiei was the perfect way to celebrate the end of the fighting."

On the front was printed 'Minamino-Jaganshi' and what must have been our wedding date. This album was obviously devoted to our wedding. It all seems surreal as I carefully examined each picture. Yukina and Keiko looked lovely in spring dresses, carrying flowers. Yusuke and Kuwabara were handsomely dressed in blue suits. Looking at all the smiling faces, I don't even want to ponder the fact that I was probably considered the 'bride' in this wedding.

When Shiori turned the next page I am relieved to see myself in a gray suit with a deep blue vest and tie. Beside me, Hiei was not wearing a suit like me, but a foreign looking outfit of all black. He looks really handsome, sexy even. I'm embarrassed to realize I'm romanticizing about another man. Wanting to change the direction my thoughts are going, I reached out to turn the page. The next pictures of Hiei and I pledging ourselves to each other and kissing didn't help.

My warm cheeks must have betrayed me because Shiori giggled. "Don't be embarrassed Shuuichi. You and Hiei are closer than any couple I know. It won't be long before you remember, and if you don't, I truly believe you'll just fall in love with him all over again."

Not knowing what to say, I turn another page. These pictures however did make me stop thinking of Hiei. "There was a grown man with a pacifier, and another with horns at our wedding?"

This time Hiei chuckled too. "The one with the pacifier is our friend Koenma, ruler of the spirit world. He officiated our ceremony. The old goat is your old friend, Yomi. He is one of the Makai kings."

My eyes widen. "Only the ruler of the spirit world and a Makai king? Did the Prime Minister of Japan have another engagement?"

My sarcasm must be amusing because Shiori giggled again. "The Prime Minister was unable to attend but the regional governor was there. Of course all three Makai Kings came. After all Yusuke is one of your best friends, Yomi is one of your oldest friends and Hiei is Makuro's heir."

It was an effort not to have my jaw drop open as I turn to Hiei. "Just who the hell are you that such people came to our wedding?"

Hiei smirked. "Not just me Fox. We are both very powerful demons. Not to mention that over the past thousand or so years, you've amassed some very influential and powerful friends… and enemies."

I knew without Hiei saying a word that I was having another panic attack. As I close my eyes and take several deep breaths, Hiei reached out to stroke my hair. "That's it Fox, it'll be alright."

When I finally open my eyes, I am greeted with the sight of Shiori staring past me, her hands are over her mouth, and there is a frightened look in her eyes. Turning, I gasp as I watch the tendrils of a large vine retreating from where they appear to have covered and attempted to enter through the window. I turn back when Shiori whispers. "Hiei, is it safe?"

Hiei nods. "It is now that Kurama's deadly pet is back under control."

He must have seen the question in my eyes because he answers without me asking. "You have many deadly varieties of both Makai and Ningen plants protecting your mother's house, the penthouse, and the temple. You have them trained to respond to any threat against those you have ordered them to protect."

Completely at ease again, Shiori smiles as she closes the photo album. "Shuuichi, I think perhaps you've had enough for one day. Let Hiei take you home. We'll continue this another time."

Glancing between the two of them, my gaze settles on Shiori. "I was thinking, maybe I could stay here with you for a while?"

Shiori didn't say anything, just turned to look at Hiei. His voice was deep and calm when he spoke. "That's not a good idea."

I feel myself bristle at being told what to do like some child. I'm not able to keep the annoyance from my voice. "I don't see why not. She's my mother. Who better than her to help me get my memory back?"

There it is again, the same flash of sorrow I'd seen in Hiei's eyes this morning. I think Shiori saw it too, because she briefly touched his arm as if to show her support. "Hiei's right Shuuichi. You're safer with him. And just so you know, no one knows you better than Hiei, not even me."

Again feeling like a child, I turn from her to Hiei and almost snap. "Why am I safer with you?"

Ruby eyes met mine. "You don't have control of your powers or your demon powers yet. If you lose control of your powers, you could be a danger to yourself and others… including Shiori. Until you can control your powers you'll be vulnerable to attack from your enemies or other ambitious demons."

Great, now I've been scolded by both of them. Realizing they were both right, I sigh and turn to Shiori. "I guess it's time for us to go then. Thank you for sharing your pictures with me."

With a sigh, Shiori reaches out to hug me. "Oh Shuuichi. Don't worry, Hiei will take good care of you."

I doubt the smile I try to give her is very convincing. "So everyone keeps telling me."

A few minutes later we were back on the motorcycle racing through town. It isn't long before we are back in the garage, parking next to the sporty Z car Hiei had said was mine. In the elevator, Hiei inserts a key in the slot marked 'Penthouse' and we zip up to the top floor. One more open lock, and the door to the apartment opens. Hiei quickly enters the code that silences the alarm.

Sensing my hesitation, Hiei placed a hand on my back and urged me inside before closing the door. Seeing him put his keys on the table, I do the same with my wallet and phone. When I do, Hiei points to the phone. "If you should want to call Shiori, she's in your phone under 'Mother'."

I think Hiei sensed that this put me a bit more at ease, because I could almost feel the tension relax between us. "Have a look around and familiarize yourself with the apartment. Behind you are the guest rooms. On the right is the office, and over there is our room. I'll be in the kitchen seeing what there is to eat."

Hiei walked away before I could respond. With a shrug, I do as he suggested. There were rice paper doors separating the guest bedrooms from the rest of the apartment. The front bedroom is comfortably furnished with twin beds and decorated in green tones. The other room held a queen sized bed and is done in soft earth tones. Between them was a full Jack and Jill bathroom.

Wandering back across the living room I find what Hiei called the office. That was an understatement. The room is huge, with two levels of shelves full of books on every available wall making it more library than office. On both levels there are comfortable looking reading chairs, tables and lamps. There is a large desks on the main level, and I could see another in the upper loft level.

Walking up the steps I decide to check that desk first. There are papers and maps scattered across it but what catches my attention is a picture of me. Next to it however is another picture. Reaching out, I pick it up. The creature in the picture must be a demon, because peeking out from the long silver hair are pointed silver fox ears. The same ears I'd expected to see when I looked in the mirror this morning.

Disturbed by this, I quickly put it back and hurry back down the stairs. Making my way to the other desk, I see this one is much neater, with a laptop positioned to one side. There is a picture on this desk as well, it's of Hiei. Even though this must be my desk, I feel as though I am prying and turn away. With one last sweeping glance of the room I return to the living room.

This room is stylishly furnished with two long sofas facing each other. The room is big enough to accommodate several chairs as well. There is a fire place with a flat screen TV mounted over it. Just past it is a large dining area that feeds naturally into the spacious open kitchen. Even though Hiei appears to be busying himself with our meal, I somehow know he is acutely aware of everything I am doing.

Turning away, I walk to the wall of windows that opens onto the terrace. Hiei must have opened the glass doors because there is nothing stopping me from stepping out into the early evening air. Like everything else in the apartment, this area too is huge. There are two separate seating areas, with sofas and chairs as well as a large table and chairs that easily would seat a dozen people. Throughout the entire area there are plants in pots and in planters surrounding the entire terrace.

Moving to the railing, I look out at the spectacular view. There are only a few buildings as tall or taller than this one but they are not close by. Beneath me, the city lights are starting to come on. Looking to the right, I can see past the city to where the sunset is illuminating the lush landscape we'd seen on the way to the temple. I don't know how long the view had held my attention when I felt Hiei come up beside me. He doesn't say anything, but simply holds out a glass of white wine for me.

Together we stand there sipping wine as we watch the sun set and the sky begin to darken. When our glasses were empty Hiei finally speaks. "Dinner should be about ready."

Following him inside, he refills our glasses before going to take something out of the oven. As he takes the foil off the dish the delicious aroma suddenly makes me realize I'm hungry. "That smells wonderful Hiei."

Hiei chuckled as he filled two plates. "It should, you're a good cook. Since I'm not, you always make sure to freeze a few things so I can at least reheat them for us. Bring our glasses and we'll eat on the terrace."

I didn't realize a meal could be so tense. Hiei and I ate in silence until I couldn't take it any longer. "So Hiei, Shiori mentioned you were someone's heir, and I saw your desk in the office. What is it that you do?"

The slight lift at the corner of Hiei's mouth lets me know he is pleased I'm showing an interest. "Primarily, I am Makuro's heir. She is one of the three kings of Makai. Along with that, you and I both work as ambassadors of sorts between Makai and Ningenkai. We also help Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were reinstated as spirit detectives after the unification in order to help maintain peace in both worlds."

I stare at Hiei a moment when he finished speaking, then suddenly laugh. When I saw he was both hurt and insulted I quickly explained. "I know I asked, but I really only understood about half of what all of that meant."

After a moment Hiei smirks and nods. "I guess that and everything else that's happened to you today would seem very strange. I'll try to remember that."

I smile at him. "Thank you Hiei."

After that, the rest of the meal was much more relaxed. Hiei did his best to explain the things I didn't understand. As we finish our second bottle of wine, we are both a bit surprised that hours have passed while we talked. Together we gathered our plates and cleaned the kitchen before moving to the living room to talk even more.

We talked until I could no longer hide how tired I was and Hiei caught me yawning. "It's been a long day Kurama, let's go to bed."

Hiei stood and turned towards the bedroom, but when I hesitate, he turned back with a frown. "Hiei, I think I'd be more comfortable sleeping in the spare room for now."

I've come to hate the shadow of hurt I keep causing to cross his eyes. This time though it is quickly replaced by a stern look. "No, you belong with me."

I open my mouth to argue, but Hiei sigh and holds up a hand to stop me. "Wait, I should explain. Demons are very protective of their mates and don't like to be separated from them. That's why I said you belong with me. Instinctively I need to protect you. Besides, you don't sleep much when we must be apart. Also, without your memory and control of your powers, something as simple as a bad dream could become dangerous."

Though I now understand his position, it doesn't make me any more comfortable about going to bed with a strange man. "Hiei…"

Hiei stepped closer. "Look, I understand your unease. Though I must insist we share the room, I won't expect you to share the bed."

When Hiei extends his hand to me, I only hesitate a moment before taking it. When we enter the room he surprises me by leading me into the closet. Releasing me, Hiei pulls off his shirt and tosses it in a hamper. Taking a breath for courage I begin removing my own shirt. Concentrating on the buttons I fail to notice that Hiei has undone his pants until his bare behind catches my gaze. I must have gasped as I turned away because Hiei chuckled. "Sorry, will this be okay?"

Looking back at him, I try not to ponder my disappointment that, though his pants are gone, his black silky boxers are covering his firm behind. "Yes, thank you."

Hiei's face was blank as he nods. "I'll be in the bathroom."

I could hear Hiei using the bathroom as I undress. When I hear the water running I poked my head out of the closet. Hiei is standing at the sink brushing his teeth. When he sees me in the mirror he reaches over and holds up my toothbrush. Joining him, I take my place at the other sink. Finishing his teeth, Hiei turns to leave. "I'll give you some privacy."

After he closes the door, I quickly finish my teeth, use the bathroom and wash up. Going out to the bedroom, I find Hiei standing at a small control panel on the wall. Turning to where he is looking I see dark blinds coming down to cover all but one of the large windows. Even though I know we are too high up for anyone to see us, I remember how bright the room had been that morning and know I will appreciate the blinds in the morning. Hearing several beeps, I turn back to Hiei. Seeing the question in my eyes he explained. "That's the alarm. Make sure I disarm it before you leave this room or it will go off."

Nodding, I turn to look at the bed. Realizing that Hiei was waiting for me to get in, I look at him. "I don't even know which side of the bed I sleep on."

Patiently, Hiei takes my hand and walks me around to one side, then pulls back the covers. "I always sleep by the window."

His gentle tug on my hand urges me into the bed. I am surprised at how comforting it feels to have him tuck me in. Looking at him, I can see conflict in his eyes before he slowly leans down to gently kiss my lips. "Good night Kurama."

A moment later he moved away and flipped off the lights. Even in the dark I can hear him move around the bed, then in the faint light of the moon that filtered in, I see him take one of the pillows from his side of the bed and move to a lounge chair by the window. Once he is settled, I whisper back. "Good night Hiei."

In the moonlight from the one non-blinded window, I can see he is watching the night. I'm tired, so when I'm sure he isn't going to watch me sleep, I roll over and try to ignore him. I don't know how long I lay there unable to sleep before turning again to see Hiei hasn't moved.

Surprisingly, I find it comforting to know he is there. Somehow I know that I can relax and sleep with him watching over me. Settling in, I try again to sleep. Minutes pass and by now I'm so tired I don't know why I'm not asleep. I turn over several more times trying to find the most comfortable position so I can finally sleep. I'm almost relieved to hear Hiei's deep voice in the darkness. "Having trouble sleeping Fox?"

Heaving a big sigh, I turn to look at him. "I'm sure it's just because there's been so much to take in today."

Hiei grunts. "Hn. You're exhausted Kurama. When you're ready to sleep, let me know."

With that, he turns back to the window. Determined to sleep I turn away again. At least another hour of tossing and turning later I sigh in frustration. "So Hiei, what is this magic secret that will make me sleep?"

Hiei doesn't turn to me, just continues to look out the window. "Me, Kurama. You need me. Youko's are very demonstrative creatures, with an insatiable need for affection. This need intensifies when a Youko is mated. Just think of how calm you felt on the back of the motorcycle with your arms around me. Every time you got upset I was able to calm you with a simple touch."

By the end of his quiet explanation, Hiei turned to watch me in the darkness. "So you're saying, that if I let you crawl in bed with me and hold me in your arms, I'll magically fall asleep? That's ridiculous. I'm a grown man Hiei. I'm sure I can manage to sleep all by myself."

With a huff I turn away from him and try to pretend my words didn't hurt him again. Hiei's voice shows no sign of it when he grunts. "Suit yourself. I'm going to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I need ideas for when Kurama meets Makuro. I think he should get his first taste of jealousy. That should confuse him since he's not even sure how he feels about Hiei. I better get inspired soon, because I only have enough written for about one more chapter. Kurama's going to be out of character for a while longer, but he'll be back to his bad ass self by the end.

Alright, I posted this as a review to my story, but I promised PhoenixDiamond I'd put it here too in case anyone missed it. When I said that I got a couple of critiques on my writing, that didn't mean I took them as flames. For those of you who might have lashed out at PhoenixDiamond (or are considering it), please don't. The critique was honest and well intended and she was brave enough to sign her review. Most people (like the other one) are usually too cowardly to sign something they know might be received as a negative review or flame. Please, though I appreciate the support, just enjoy the stories the way they were intended, and let the rest go.

The reviews for this have been great, and I thank you all for that. Please keep them coming because they feed my addiction. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 4**

Three nights later, I still haven't slept. Lack of sleep is obviously beginning to take it's toll, because when Hiei took me to see Shiori this after noon he insisted we walk for fear I'd fall asleep and fall off the back of the motorcycle. Shiori also noticed, because she fussed like a mother hen about how awful I looked. When Hiei told her why I wasn't sleeping, she nodded knowingly and reaffirmed what he had told me about why I needed him to sleep.

It's the middle of the night now and I'm sitting in the rooftop garden. I was thrilled when Hiei showed it to me. Not only is it incredibly beautiful, it's very soothing. Hiei said it's because of my connection to the plants. He showed me how to share my ki with them and make them sing for me. It's just amazing to hear their energy like my own personal choir. It's also frustrating. They lull me to the verge of sleep, yet I can't sleep. I'm hoping tonight will be different. "Kurama, I think you've had enough. Shiori's right, you're going to make yourself sick."

As usual, I didn't even hear him approach. Something about his words makes me nervous this time. "I'll be fine Hiei. I think I'm going to try to sleep here. The plants feel good, they should eventually sing me to sleep."

The only hint I have that Hiei isn't happy with that response is a brief flash of fire in his eyes before he swoops down, lifts me up and tosses me over his shoulder. "HIEI! What are you doing?"

I can feel the rumble of his growl where my thighs rest against his chest as he stalks into the apartment and slams the door. "Stupid Fox! I've had enough of this nonsense!"

Feeling more than a bit silly, I kick my legs and pound him on the back. "Hiei! Put me down this instant!"

Hiei doesn't say a word as he kicks the bedroom door shut and sets the alarm. Suddenly I find myself dumped on the bed. Before he can move, I scramble off the other side of the bed. Hiei catches me easily and tears off my shirt. This time when he pushes me back on the bed I'm frozen as he strips off his own shirt and pants. Seeing him in just his boxers makes me move again. Hiei grabs my ankle and, despite my hands slapping at his, he strips off my pants. "Get under the covers Kurama!"

When he goes to turn the lights out I try again to get away. Even in the dark Hiei finds me without any trouble. Holding me around the waist with one arm, he tosses the covers back with the other. This time when he dumps me on the bed he's quick to follow. No matter how hard I struggle, Hiei manages to pin me beneath him on the bed with my arms by my head. "Kurama enough! I know you're not really frightened or your plants would be going nuts. Look at them, they've barely twitched."

Breathing a little hard, I turn to see the plants swaying slightly in the pale moonlight. With a resigned sigh I look back at him. "What are you going to do?"

Hiei looks at me, really looks at me. Slowly, he takes in my eyes, my lips and my neck before returning to my eyes. "Something I should have done three days ago."

I don't even get a chance to gasp as Hiei's lips descend on mine. I'm not sure why, but I don't even try to turn away. When I don't resist, his lips settle more firmly against mine. Without even realizing it, I begin to kiss him back. Damn he feels good. All too soon, Hiei pulls away. When I look up at him, I find my arms wrapped around him.

I'm surprised with my own disappointment when Hiei rolls to my side, but he does pull me with him. "Put your head on my shoulder and relax Kurama. Everything will by fine once you've had some sleep."

Even if I had I choice, I realize I don't want one. Doing as Hiei says, I snuggle into him. Dear god I don't think I've ever felt so good. My eyes are already closed as Hiei whispers "Good night my fox". I don't know if I ever responded.

* * *

Laying against Hiei's shoulder in the early morning light, I still can't believe that the only way I can sleep is in his arms. A week has passed since I lost my memory and it only took three sleepless nights to realize just how right Hiei had been. Each night when I give in and snuggle against him, I'm asleep within minutes. This demon thing isn't going to be an easy adjustment.

I don't bother to pretend to be sleep, Hiei seems to always know when I waken. "Good morning Hiei."

His strong fingers rub my back lazily. "Hn. Sleep well?"

I can't hide the defeat in my sigh. "You know I did. Hiei, are we always together? What happens if we ever have to be separated, or if something were to happen to you? Would I ever sleep again?"

Though he doen't stop rubbing my back, he manages to pull me closer, almost protectively. "There are rare occasions when I have to go to Makai and you don't go with me. You've told me you don't sleep at all the first night we are apart. If it's longer than that you do eventually sleep, but not well. I suppose with enough time you would adjust and return to a more normal sleep routine. Luckily, we've never had to test that theory for more than a few nights."

I nod against hi shoulder. "So our close proximity and my ability to sense you is what made it impossible for me to sleep even after three nights?"

Hiei seemed to ponder his response before he spoke. "Yes. We don't have to be in close proximity though. As demons, especially mated demons, we can sense each other even if we're miles apart. You can usually sense my return by the time I hit the edge of the city."

Tilting my head, I look up at him. "Hiei, what aren't you telling me?"

Hiei grunted. "Hn. You're becoming more perceptive. If you must know, you don't need to be in my arms to sleep. Simply holding hands would have sufficed."

Outraged, I tried to pull from his embrace, but he held tight. "You're telling me you let me suffer for three days with no sleep just so you could get in bed with me! You bastard!"

Still holding me, Hiei chuckled. "You might as well learn now that I would resort to any means necessary to keep you right here in my arms where you belong."

The man deceived me and even laughed at me, yet the sentiment behind his action was rather sweet. Damn him. Why can't I ever stay mad at him? "You're still a bastard. Can you let me go now? I'm going to go take a shower."

He started to release me, then pulled me back for a quick kiss. "Wake me when you're done. Oh, and call Shiori. Tell her we're stopping for breakfast on the way to the temple."

Finally releasing me, Hiei rolls over and pulls the sheet over his head. As I sit up and reach for the phone I can't help but shake my head. What kind of man have I married that he can invite himself to his mother-in-law's for breakfast without a second thought. When Shiori answers the phone, I can't help but smile. The obvious love in her voice for a son that doesn't even remember her just amazes me. "Hello Shiori. Hiei asked me to give you a call. He says to let you know we'll be stopping at your house this morning on our way to the temple."

This woman must know Hiei very well because I didn't need to say a word and we were invited for breakfast. "Yes, thank you. Breakfast would be wonderful. We'll see you soon."

I go take my shower without looking back at Hiei. When I come out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around my waist, Hiei is standing in the closet fully dressed. He's looking at my clothes like they're something alien. After a minute he finally reaches for a blue and gray tunic. "What pants go with this Fox?"

Moving closer, I sift through the pants until I find a gray pair that matches the tunic. "Are you picking my clothes now Hiei? At least this is better than the outfit you picked that first day."

Hiei nodded his approval. "This is what you like to wear when we go to Makai. You usually wear a long sleeved shirt under it though."

Nervous at the prospect of going to the demon world for the first time, it takes me a minute to notice Hiei's confused expression as he tries to find a matching shirt. Reaching past him I grab a knit shirt that looks like it goes with the outfit. "Why do I dress like this to go to Makai?"

Shoving the outfit at me, Hiei reaches for a pair of slip on shoes. "You say they are easier to fi… move in."

Hiei's quick to exit the closet, but I'm right behind him. "You weren't going to say move Hiei. You were going to say fight, weren't you?"

Setting the shoes on a chair, Hiei opens drawers and pulls out socks and boxers. "Since you won't be doing any fighting, it's a moot question. Now, I've picked out all of your clothes, am I going to have to dress you too Fox?"

My eyes widen before I snatch the socks and boxers from him and head to the bathroom. Dressing quickly, I try not to imagine what new unknowns await me in Makai. Fully dressed, I head back to the bedroom, but find it empty. Grabbing the shoes Hiei picked, I find him waiting in the living room. At the door, I drop the shoes and step into them as Hiei sits to put on his boots.

Finished with his boots, I watch as Hiei goes to the coat closet. Though he's dressed in his usual black, today he pulls out a long black coat and slips it on. When he closes the closet and turns to me, there is something in his hand and I take a step back. "What the hell is that?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei holds his hand out. "It's my katana. I only carry it here when there's trouble. I don't move without it in Makai."

Slowly he draws a long blade from it's sheath. Faster than I can see, the blade slices through the air several times before being returned to it's sheath. Reaching behind him, Hiei attaches it somewhere, but when he turns away, I can't see where. A moment later when Hiei hands me my phone, I frown. "We get cell service in Makai?"

Hiei gives me an amused grunt. "Hn. Of course we do. You invented the technology when you were a teen so Shiori could always reach you. After the unification, you sold your invention for billions. As if you weren't rich enough as Makai's greatest thief, you're filthy rich as a human too."

Wow, it feels weird to be impressed with myself. "Guess that answers the question of how we can afford this penthouse. Speaking of which, Hiei when are you going to let me drive that gorgeous Z car of mine?"

I wait as Hiei stares at me for over a minute. Suddenly he shrugs and tosses me the keys. "Might as well see what you can do. Don't get us killed."

Excited, I wait for Hiei to push the alarm code, then I lock the apartment. As soon as we were in the garage, I push unlock on the clicker and grin as the lights flash on my sexy sports car. A second later my grin fades. "Hiei, there's no car key."

Shaking his head, Hiei opened his door. "Just get in and push the button."

Sure enough the moment I sit in the car and look at the dash I see it has a push button ignition. Stepping on the brake and pushing the button, the car roars to life. Grinning like a kid again, I rev the engine. "Damn Hiei, Tenshi sounds like she's ready."

I chuckle when Hiei rolls his eyes. "I still don't understand your penchant for talking about your car like it's a living creature, and a damn female at that."

Shifting into reverse, I pull out of the parking spot. "It's because she is a beautiful creature Hiei. Didn't you see the emblem on the back. She is a Fairlady."

Shifting into first, I carefully navigate out of the garage and into traffic. All too soon we're at Shiori's. Though I'm disappointed to leave my pretty car so soon, I don't mind spending a little time with the woman they say is my mother. I quickly realize the reason Hiei had us come here, is to let Shiori know we are going to Makai and will be gone for a while.

After breakfast we don't linger with her long, Hiei is anxious to get going. After promising her we'll be careful and giving her a hug goodbye, we are back on the road. Frustrated with the slow, heavy city traffic, I'm thrilled when I finally see the road to the temple ahead. Looking at Hiei I grin. "Let's see what she can do."

The first chance I get, I work my way through the gears and before long we're speeding down the road alarmingly fast. "Oh gods Hiei, this is awesome! She handles like a dream. I can't wait until we hit the curves in the mountain."

Beside me, Hiei just smirks at my excitement and reaches for the stereo. A moment later the hard beat of drums and electric guitars fill the car. Glancing at the fancy display it says 'Burn it Down' by Nickelback. Laughing in delight, I can't help but tap my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music as I race past another car.

With the steady beat of the music playing, my excitement at driving the sports car grows as I navigate the winding mountain roads. As we start to come out of the mountain to the village where the temple is, I realize there is one problem with driving so fast. You get where you're going way too soon. All of a sudden Hiei reaches out to turn the music down. "Slow down Kurama. There is a patrol car just past the last curve."

Quickly doing as he says, I look at him and smile. "You're like my own personal radar detector."

Sure enough a minute later we drive past a patrol car with it's radar gun pointed at us. Feeling exhilarated, I look at the officer and wave. Beside me Hiei just rolls his eyes again. Unfortunately, we're in the small village now and almost at the temple. As we approach it, Hiei points out the front window. "Park in one of those covered spots."

As I slip into the space I see a sign in front of the car. 'Reserved for Temple Staff.' Guess that's us. Before I can kill the engine the stereo cuts out and I hear ringing. When I frown, Hiei reaches out to push a button on the display. As he does so I see Yusuke's name pop up. "What do you want Detective?"

By now I've gotten used to Hiei's blunt, almost rude manner. What does surprise me though is the urgency in Yusuke's voice. "Hiei! Thank the gods! Get your ass to the temple now! We're being invaded by Makai insects again!"

Hiei unbuckled his seatbelt and was half out the door as he yelled at Yusuke. "We're already here!"

Realizing their conversations was over when Hiei took off, I turn the car off and jump out. By the time I hit the lock button Hiei is blurring up the temple steps. Though my speed doesn't quite match Hiei's, it's faster than I ever dreamed possible. Sometimes this demon thing is pretty cool.

I freeze as I head around back of the temple. Just as Yusuke said, there was a huge swarm of insects trying to enter through one of the portals. Surrounding the portal, Yusuke was shooting energy beams from his finger like a gun. Kuwabara was swinging a glowing sword and Hiei was swinging his katana. The ugly bugs were coming faster than they could fight them off. Seeing this Hiei turns to yell back toward the temple. "Yukina! Make it snow!"

Looking, I see Yukina and Keiko on the back porch of the temple. In front of them, several strange plants are snapping up stray insects, preventing them from getting to the girls. As swirls of mist form in front of Yukina, the bugs closest to her suddenly began to slow, then turn away, and a few even fall to the ground dead. As if sensing the threat to her and Keiko was over, the odd plants recede to what was probably normal. Yusuke turns his weapon to prevent the bugs from fleeing the area.

As a sudden chill touches me, I look up to see that it's beginning to snow. Thinking the danger is passing I start to move towards Hiei but he yells at me. "Kurama! No! Move toward the temple!"

Leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara battling the bugs, Hiei heads to me. "Fox, remember how I showed you to use your energy to feed the plants at home and make them grow? There are small orange plants that circle the temple. I need you to feed your energy to them until they are large enough to protect the temple from the snow."

Nodding, I concentrate on my task as Hiei turns to give orders to the others. "Yukina, I want you two inside where it's safe. Keep the snow coming though. Yusuke, Kuwabara when I begin to melt the snow, get through that portal and stop whatever the hell is sending them."

The snow is falling hard now. Though many of the bugs are falling to the cold, there are more coming. It hasn't been easy, but the little orange plants are slowly covering the temple. "You've got it Fox. It's taking more energy than it should because your plants are reacting to the cold."

A minute later the temple is sealed in what are now huge orange plants. Hiei abruptly grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. I can feel his energy rise and the cold is gone. Now, instead of snow, it's raining hard. As if on cue, Yusuke fires a large energy burst at the incoming swarm then he and Kuwabara dash through the gap in bugs and disappear into the portal. Hiei suddenly whips off his cloak and wraps it around me. "This will protect you from the fire."

Before I can ask "what fire?", Hiei's energy surges, and he sets fire to the rain. Ducking under his cloak, I can hear the sizzle and cries of the insects. Peeking out, I see the bugs falling to a fiery death. The portal is still open but the invasion is slowing and eventually stops. When not a single bug remains in the air, Hiei's energy subsides. It's no longer raining fire, but snowing again. Hiei looks to where I'm huddled against him under his cloak and smirks. "You can let the girls out now Kurama."

Giving Hiei his cloak, I turn my energy to withdrawing the orange plant. Almost immediately Yukina rushes out. Right behind her is Keiko with a blanket over her shoulders. "I don't think those bugs are getting back up Yukina."

Nodding to her friend, Yukina stops the snow. Instinctively I look for fires, but the snow and rain have prevented any serious damage. "Damn Hiei, that was amazing."

With a shrug, Hiei grunts. "Hn. This is what we do."

I am about to ask about Yusuke and Kuwabara when they suddenly come back through the portal and it closes behind them. Kuwabara has blood running down his arm and Yukina rushes to him. Yusuke slaps the big man on the back and laughs. "Go ahead and play up that little scratch Kuwa. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Beside me Hiei growls, obviously not amused when Kuwabara practically leered at Yukina. Feeling as if I've done it a hundred times before, I draw Hiei's attention from Kuwabara to me. "Hiei, that was awesome. You set fire to the rain."

Coming up beside us, Yusuke excitedly throws fake punches in Hiei's direction. "What a team we make, huh Hiei? You and Kurama took care of all those creepy little critters while Kuwabara and I took care of the big creep that sent them."

Frowning I look at him. "Hiei and Yukina did everything on our end Yusuke. I simply watched from the safety of Hiei's cloak."

I turn when Keiko joins us. "Actually Kurama, I'm the only one that just stood by and watched. You grew the fire palms that protected Yukina and I in the temple."

Realizing she was right, I try not to let on how good it feels to be a part of their team. "Yusuke, why did the demon you went after send the insects in the first place?"

Yusuke shrugs. "He was probably just a routine thug wanting to create chaos. Since the unification, some of the lower level demons try it from time to time. We take care of it though. Hey, I just realized you guys were already here when I called. What's up?"

I look at Hiei as he answers. "I'm taking Kurama to Makai. It's been a week, and nothing here has sparked his memory. I'm hoping the energy in Makai might trigger something."

Yukina looks at him and nods. "That's a good idea Hiei. Not only will he feel the pull of Makai's stronger energy, Kurama has centuries more memories as a demon than a human."

Luckily, Hiei had already told me how old I was as a Youko before I was reborn as a human. Even with everything Hiei has told me over the past week, I'm still more than a little nervous. "Hiei, are you sure we should do this? It's only been a week."

His steady gaze holds mine. "We need to know Kurama. If nothing happens, we'll come back in a few days. Besides, I need to check in at Alaric. Mukuro gets bitchy if I don't show up once in a while."

I nod, realizing I don't really have much choice. After a few more minutes with our friends, Hiei takes my hand and leads me into the forest. Though I'm grateful not to be using the portal the insects came through, the forest isn't any more appealing. "Wasn't there a movie on TV the other night where the couple went into the woods and were eaten by wild beasts?"

Hiei actually chuckled at my attempt at a joke. "I think after the insect invasion I just protected you from, you realize that I'm more than capable of protecting you from any wild beasts. In all honesty, you're more than capable of protecting yourself."

Wishing I had his confidence, I follow Hiei with blind faith. When he stops, I look around, but don't see anything. Then Hiei's energy raises and a portal begins to open in front of us. "This portal will take us a few hours from Alaric. I want you to have a chance to play before we get there."

Thinking Hiei's idea of fun is very different from mine, I simply nod and hold his hand tighter. "Don't worry Fox, we won't be separated. Just follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Hope you guys are enjoying this, despite the slow updates. I'm pulling a lot of extra hours at work with a huge computer upgrade. Life's going to be crazy for a couple more months yet.

I've found myself trying to rush this because I don't have much time to write, now I'm afraid I might be over compensating and it's going too slow. Oh well, either way I'm glad you're hanging with me. Please keep those great reviews coming. I've gotten some great ideas from a few of you. I'll try to incorporate some of them in soon. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the update. SFM

**CHAPTER 5**

A few steps later, I'm staring up at a light purple sky. I have just a moment to think it looks oddly beautiful when I feel a strange tingling in my blood. It doesn't bother me at first, because it is similar to the feeling I have when I sit in the garden and make the plants sing. That's when I notice the alien looking plants all around me are singing in joy. It's my spirit energy they are responding to, but I'm not doing anything to raise it.

I give Hiei a nervous look when I realize my energy is spiking higher than I've ever felt. "Hiei, what's happening?"

I'm even more alarmed when Hiei takes a step back, but his words are calm and reassuring. "It's alright Kurama. Close your eyes, relax and feel yourself absorb Makai's natural energy."

Trusting him, I start to close my eyes, but not before I notice my hands. My hands seem bigger, and I'd swear my nails are growing like claws. Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to tell myself the demon energy around me is making my eyes play tricks on me. "Hiei, I feel really weird. Something's happening to me."

I focus on Hiei's calm voice as the strange feelings continue. "It'll be fine Kurama. The energy in Makai is calling to your demon soul."

My apprehension is growing. "I'm scared Hiei."

I'm surprised to hear humor in Hiei's response. "Do you remember when you looked in the mirror the first time after you lost your memory? You didn't see what you expected, did you? Think Fox, what color were you expecting your hair to be?"

Remembering how surprised I was that day to see that I had red hair, I nod. "I thought my hair would be silver and I wondered where my ears and tail were? Hiei, do I have a tail?"

Now there was pure pleasure in Hiei's voice. "Open your eyes my fox, and see what a beautiful creature you are."

Before I open my eyes, it flashes through my mind that I feel normal again. Not just because my energy is stabilizing, but because for the first time since losing my memory I really feel like myself… who ever that may end up being. Opening my eyes, I take in the sky and trees around me. Looking at Hiei I see a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Looking down I see long clawed fingers. Spilling over my shoulders is the long silver hair I'd expected to see that first day. Quickly reaching up I feel the ears I've been missing. "My ears! Ooo, and my tail!"

At Hiei's sudden burst of laughter, I realize I must look really silly spinning around trying to see my tail. When I freeze, Hiei smirks at me. "Welcome home Fox."

My smile must be huge, because despite my embarrassment, I'm deliriously happy. "Holy shit Hiei, I can't believe this is really me, yet deep down, I know this is the real me."

Walking up to me, Hiei reached out to pull my face down to his for a kiss, a kiss I willingly accept. When he released me, his ruby gaze holds mine. "This is indeed your true self, but the human has also become part of the real you. Now let's take a run and have a little fun."

In the blink of an eye Hiei was gone. With a wicked grin, I suddenly understand what he'd meant by fun. Sniffing the wind, I take off after him. Much like they do in our Ningen home, the Makai plants reach for me and sing out their happiness. It doesn't take long to understand their song is telling me everything about my surroundings, including Hiei's whereabouts.

Chasing Hiei through Makai is the most fun I have had since I woke up without my memory. During our chase, I'd almost catch him, only to have him slip through my fingers. Regardless of how much fun I was having, after an hour or more, my competitive nature kicked in and I started plotting how to trap him. Using the plants, I tried scanning the area ahead of Hiei.

Suddenly, the plant's song changes. Where the song had given me a happy feeling a moment ago, it is now making me anxious. It only takes a moment for me to realize what the plants are trying to tell me. Suddenly, the game is over, and I race even faster after Hiei. "HIEI!"

He must have heard me and turned back because a few seconds later, as I leapt over a fallen tree, we collided. Tumbling to the ground, we rolled several times before landing with Hiei on top of me. Without thinking, I throw my arms around him. "Hiei! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

I don't know if it was my imagination, but Hiei seemed to hug me tight for a moment before releasing me. "What are you talking about Fox? There's no one here but us."

I sat up, forcing Hiei to sit back on his heals. This leaves him straddled across my lap. "No Hiei, not a someone. I meant that field of flowery plants. They could have killed you."

Hiei frowned at me. "Usually I don't doubt your knowledge of plants Kurama, but how do you know that? Are you starting to remember?"

Sadly, I shake my head. "Unfortunately, no. The plants told me. They were helping me track you when they told me those plants were going to kill you."

Just as I pointed at the plants, a bird swooped down to the flowers, as if trying to snap up a bug. What it snapped at wasn't a bug though but a part of one of the plants. The bird screamed briefly when several of the plants snatched it from the air, tore it apart and devoured it. Horrified, I threw my arms around Hiei again. "Hiei, they could have killed you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'd be all alone."

This time there was no doubt. Hiei wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "You'll never lose me Kurama. Even if I had run into that field, the moment they attacked I would have burned every one of them to the ground."

Hiei's hands stroking my hair and back feel so good, and for the first time I'm not nervous to be in his arms. Enjoying the attention I'd been missing, I turn my face into his neck. Hiei briefly stiffens as I nuzzle his neck. I feel guilty that he probably hesitates because of the uncertainty I've been showing. I suddenly realize that in this form I feel none of the uncertainty I'd felt as a human. Right now I want his affection. In fact I need him on a primal level.

Turning my head, I nibble along his jaw. Hiei must have felt the same because his hand grabs the back of my head and his lips claim mine in a passionate kiss. I briefly take note of the pent up passion in his kiss before giving in to my own. Minutes or hours could have passed but neither of us seem to care. When one of Hiei's knees pushes between my thighs to rub my growing erection I tear my lips from his and moan. "Gods Hiei, yes! That feels so good."

When Hiei suddenly freezes above me, I moan in disappointment. "Damn it Hiei, don't stop. I'm so horny."

Feeling him pull away and lift himself off me, I open my eyes. I'm surprised to see regret in his eyes "Hiei? What's wrong? It sure felt like you wanted to fuck a minute ago. In case you didn't notice, the hard-on I'm sporting says I'm more than willing."

His ruby eyes harden, but any anger he might be feeling doesn't appear in his words. "When we become lovers again Kurama, we will make love. Regardless of the kind of sex we have, rough or tender, we have always made love. We never just fuck."

Sitting up, I sigh in disappointment. "Damn. If I'm not getting laid, then I need a drink."

Climbing to my feet, I start looking around. Going to the right, around the deadly flowers, I start walking. I don't go more than a few steps before Hiei calls out. "If you want a drink Kurama, we need to go this way. There's a small town about an hours walk from here."

Turning his back on me, Hiei walked off. Realizing the fun mood from earlier is gone, I shrug and take off. As I run past him, I call out. "Then you'd better run Hiei, because I'm thirsty."

In seconds, Hiei is running beside me. We aren't playing like before, nor are we racing. Just a nice, silent run, giving us both time to think. So many things about me feel different here than in the human world, and it's confusing. My connection to the plant life here is more powerful and much more natural. My spirit energy is definitely stronger here. I feel different too, stronger, more confident and just more free.

More concerning though is my growing attraction to Hiei. When I first woke in his arms without my memory, the human me was terrified that I was intimately involved with another man. Instinct made me feel like it was morally wrong to be in such a relationship. Within hours of knowing him though I could feel the connection between us. The more time we spent together, it became easier to see why I had been attracted to him.

Here in Makai, in this demon form, I have no inhibitions about being with another male. In fact, I have been physically and sexually aware of Hiei and the attraction I feel for him since the moment I changed forms and caught his scent. So much so, that just a few minutes ago I lay willing in his arms and almost begged him for sex.

There in lies the problem. To Hiei we are mated and in love, therefore sex for the sake of sating our lust is out. That brings me to the bigger problem in my pants. I'm horny! Well, let's just see what happens when I get a few drinks in that sexy demon. If I can't loosen the belts on his pants, I may just have to find someone more willing. Unlike Hiei, I don't have any qualms about having sex just to sate my lust.

Paying attention to where we are, I see we have made our way into a group of mountains. Their rocky faces are a beautiful red. There are huge red boulders forming spectacular rock sculptures. "Hiei, the mountains are beautiful. Where are we?"

Hiei smirked as he replied. "I wondered when you would notice. It's called Red Rock Canyon for obvious reasons. It's one of your favorite places. This view is nothing compared to the view from the den you have hidden deeper in the canyon. Depending on how late we stay here, we'll go there either tonight or in the morning."

I can see buildings ahead of us, so we must be at the town Hiei mentioned. As we reach the main street through the small town, we slow to a walk. There is a stone walkway connecting several of the buildings and I realize they are shops. Excitedly, I hurry ahead to see what they had to offer. Hiei lingers just behind me as I wander through clothing stores and small art gallery before spotting a jewelry store.

When I turn to grin at Hiei, showing my eagerness to see inside, he has an odd look on his face and moves up beside me. Hurrying inside, everything seems to twinkle and shine. I was so excited to point things out to Hiei that I barely noticed that the jeweler greeted us by name. "Hiei, look at that. No, this one, I like it more. Oh, isn't that stunning?"

Honing in on a silver armband inlaid with sparkling jewels, I can't resist touching it. Slipping it up my arm, I'm afraid it will be too small. When it slides into place perfectly over my bicep I grin at Hiei. "Oh Hiei, it's gorgeous."

Not waiting for Hiei to respond, I slip it back off, return it to it's display and continue looking around the shop. The armband by far is the most beautiful thing in the shop, but something else catches my eye. In the back of the store, in a small display case is a ruby pendant. I don't know what drew me to it, it wasn't nearly as spectacular as the armband.

Not exactly sure why, I discretely ran my fingers through my hair. Without a thought, I slip a seed from it's hiding place and drop it beside the display case. A few days ago Hiei had tried to teach me about the seeds that were hidden in my hair, but I didn't understand why I kept them there, until now.

I took a moment to compliment the jeweler on his work before making one last pass around the shop. I don't know what made me do it, but as I approached the case, I fed my energy to the seed, instructing it to take the ruby pendant and slip it in my pocket.

Turning to smile and wave at the jeweler, I headed out the door. Hiei's hand on my arm stopped me. Nervously, I watch as Hiei turns and hands the jeweler a card. "My mate decided he liked the pendant that was on the glass case. Send that card with your bill to Alaric. As you know, it will be paid promptly. Don't forget to add a fee for any inconvenience."

The jeweler didn't even bother to look down at the card as he bowed deeply to Hiei. "Yes of course Lord Hiei. As always, thank you for your patronage."

Taking my arm, Hiei led me from the store. "Hn. I wondered if you'd be able to resist pilfering something. Guess your instincts didn't disappear with your memory."

Stunned, I turned on Hiei. I had so many questions, I didn't know where to start. "Instinct? Since when do I have an instinct to steal? I didn't even know I was going to take it until I did it. And how did you know I did it? I'm sure I was careful that neither of you saw me. Oh, and what the hell was that Lord Hiei stuff?"

With an annoying smirk on his face, Hiei silently waited for me to finish. "As a Youko you're naturally attracted to pretty, shiny things, especially if they're valuable. A long time ago you were known as Makai's greatest thief. The moment your eyes landed on that pendant, I knew it would be that. The shop keeper of course saw nothing, but knows from past experience that I always pay for what you take. As to the title of Lord, it is mine as heir to a Makai king and future ruler of one of the three largest territories in Makai."

Realizing I was gaping at him, I snapped my mouth shut. Even though I remembered Shiori mentioning him being heir to a Makai king, I was still speechless. Hiei just grunted. "I thought you wanted a drink. Put your pretty bobble on and let's go."

Slipping the pendant from my pocket, I examined it a moment, wondering why it attracted me when there were many more beautiful and expensive pieces in that shop. When it doesn't give me any answers, I quickly fasten it around my neck. Seeing Hiei half way down the street, I run after him. "Hiei, if he didn't see me take it, why did you rat me out and pay for it?"

Hiei shrugged. "First, you're not a thief any more. Your human morals don't allow you to be. Second, I'm going to be a Makai king. The people have to trust me, therefore, when you get the urge to slip something in your pocket, I keep you honest. It's a little game we play."

I couldn't help but give a laugh. "You must be rich then if that's the kind of things I like to take."

It was Hiei's turn to laugh. "Wait until you see your den Fox. You are far richer than I ever will be. Now let's get that drink."

Though I was dying to know what he meant, Hiei pointed to a building bearing the name 'Red Rock Retreat'. Taking a closer look, I see it has a sprawling entrance with signs for a bar, a restaurant and an inn. There were also signs offering services from massages, manicures and facials, to prostitutes with fetish specialties. Even from outside, it was apparent the retreat had plenty of patrons that appeared to be both demon and human. "Hiei, somehow this isn't what I expected to find in the demon world."

Hiei's lip curled as if what he said was distasteful to him. "No, it's not Kurama. The couple that own this is a female demon and a human male. He brought the idea from the Ningenkai and they're making a killing off wealthy demons who find it distasteful to travel to the human world for such amenities as well as humans visiting here who want luxury with a twist, as well as a taste of home."

Nodding, I follow Hiei into the bar area. It's rather large, and divided by a large bar separating a game and pool hall from a dance floor. There are tables scattered throughout the entire bar. Uncomfortable being in such close proximity to so many strange demons for the first time, I stay close to Hiei. He seems to be heading for a table as far away as possible from all the action in both sides of the bar. The problem is, it's already occupied.

Not sure of his intentions, I just watch as Hiei stands at the edge of the table. There is a scowl on his face as he growls. "Get out!"

I'm stunned as the nervous occupants of the table grab their drinks and do his bidding. "Yes sir, Lord Hiei."

Taking the seat opposite him I can't help but scold him. "Hiei! That was rude. There are several empty tables. You didn't need to steal theirs."

Hiei shrugged. "This is where I like to sit. Our backs are to the wall and we can see the entrance and both sides of the bar from here."

Realizing he meant if from a safety standpoint, I relent. Before I can reply a demon with blue hair and yellow skin appears next to us. In one hand he has a rag to wipe the table, in the other he's balancing two drinks. "Welcome back you two. Haven't seen you for a while. Hiei, I have your usual. Kurama, I've got a new drink for you to try. It has those spring berries you told me about from the east ridge. I hope you like it."

The man didn't even wait for us to answer before rushing off. Seeing the question in my eyes Hiei grunts. "That's Trey, the bartender."

Nodding, I look around. There was a scuffle going on at one of the pool tables, but out of nowhere a large demon wearing a jacket that said SECURETY broke it up. Turning to look a the dancers, I realize there is a live band playing. Unlike most of the patrons, the band members all look human. They have a good beat, and without realizing it my feet start tapping to it.

Even if Hiei and I are stuck with each other for the moment, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun. I turn to look at Hiei and sigh. Suspecting the scowl on his face means he probably won't be open to the idea of dancing, I pick up my drink and hold it out to him in a toast. "Here's to a new adventure."

Seeing the smirk he gave me as our glasses touch gives me hope. Watching him down his drink gives me even more hope, especially when a waiter refilled his glass the moment he sat it down. Taking a sip of my own drink, I watch Hiei reach for his again. With a little luck, and probably a lot of alcohol, we'll be dancing soon. This time when Hiei's glass is empty the man he called Trey returned. As he refilled Hiei's glass he looks at me. "So Kurama, what do you think of my new drink? I'm thinking of calling it the 'Fruity Fox'."

Hiei's laugh was so spontaneous I'm surprised he didn't spit his drink all over us. I gave him a quick glare, and he quickly tried to cover with a cough. Turning to Trey, I give him a smile. "Actually, it's delicious. The berries enhance the flavor of the liquor perfectly without being overly sweet. I'm not so sure about the name though. I think perhaps the 'Flirty Fox' would appeal to more of your patrons."

The man was so excited, he hopped up and down, calling out as he rushed off. "Kurama, that's brilliant! Joyelle! Joyelle! Wait till you hear…"

Now that Trey was gone, Hiei couldn't contain himself anymore and laughed. "Aw, come on Fox. Trey would just love to brag to everyone that the great Yoko Kurama is his inspiration for the 'Fruity Fox'.

My look must have been murderous because Hiei suddenly stopped laughing and bit his lip. "Hiei, I'm not sure what kind of man or demon or whatever, that I or this Yoko guy used to be, but this one is damn sure not going to be immortalized in a drink called the 'Fruity Fox'!"

Affectionately, Hiei smiled. "You're right Kurama. The 'Flirty Fox' is definitely more appropriate for you."

Not yet in the mood to forgive him for teasing me, I huffed and turned to watch the dancers again. A moment later Hiei's hand covered mine. "Damn you're beautiful when you pout. Come on, let's get out of here."

I almost relented when he called me beautiful in that deep, sexy voice of his. Guess it's time to see if pouting will get me my way. "Not so fast Hiei. I want to dance."

Apparently a few drinks and a pretty pout weren't enough to get Hiei on the dance floor. Hiei growled, snatching his hand away like I'd bit him. "I don't dance Fox."

Hearing no chance for compromise in his voice, I rise from my seat. "Oh well, your loss. I gave you first dibs, but since you've declined, I'll just find another dance partner."

Walking away, I can physically feel Hiei's anger. Must be another demon thing. Refusing to look back, I silently pray that he'll calm down before I return.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, it's not long, but this chapter is finally done. I only rewrote it 3 times before I was happy with it. I know this is going slow, but on top of a lack of creative inspiration, I sort of have a new job. Same place just different job title. We're also putting in a completely new computer system and have thousands of patients to convert to the new system. That means over time for me.

Enough of that. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I think I know how Kurama and Mukuro are going to react to each other, I'm just not sure how it will come together yet. Thank you for the great ideas and the wonderful reviews. Please keep both of them coming. SFM

Chapter 7

Ignoring the angry Hiei behind me, I go looking for a dance partner. Walking past the tables near the dance floor, I quickly see I am drawing attention. A demon with wavy golden hair is the first to stand and smile at me, but before he speaks he suddenly looks past me in terror. Turning away from me, he grabs a female from the table next to him and drags her onto the dance floor. Guess that means Hiei's going to make this difficult.

Changing tactics, I approach a table that hasn't noticed me or Hiei yet. "Hello everyone. My name is Kurama. Would anyone care to dance with me?"

The lone female at the table grinned and stood, but one of her male companions rose and stepped in front of her. "It would be my pleasure Kurama."

Disappointed that the female had been out maneuvered, I nudged the male aside and held my hand out to the female. "Ladies first. Shall we dance?"

Ignoring the obviously annoyed male, I led the female to the dance floor. Spinning her once, she landed firmly in my arms. Trying to keep my gaze on her green eyes, and not the firm breasts pressing against my chest, I smile. "Thank you for the dance…?"

She looked up at me with a sexy grin. "Selina, and it is my pleasure Kurama. If memory serves, Kurama is preceded my Yoko. Are you playing hooky on your mate Kurama? Because I'll be more than happy to take his place in your bed tonight."

Hiei, she didn't need to remind me of Hiei. I can feel him watching me as clearly as I can feel Selina in my arms. Forcing myself to concentrate on the beautiful woman in my arms, I allow my eyes to travel down to her generous breasts. "Let's not think about him right now."

What is wrong with me? This woman is beautiful, curvy in all the right places, and more than willing. Why do I feel nothing? Thinking I need to try harder, I rub against her. The only reaction I get is feeling Hiei's energy burn into me. I'm not sure if Selina sensed Hiei's reaction or my lack of one, but she pushed herself out of my arms. "Doesn't feel like this is going to happen tonight. Too bad."

She walked away without a backward glance. I was about to turn to Hiei and admit defeat when someone swept me into his arms. "I knew she wouldn't be enough for someone as hot as you Kurama. I'm sure I'll be much more to your liking."

Gracefully leading me across the dance floor is the first demon that rose from the table. He was tall, a few inches taller than me. In the dim light of the bar, it was hard to tell what color his hair was, but it appeared to be a soft brown. He smiled as his hand rested on the small of my back, as he led me around dance floor. "My name is Chase. You must have just arrived, because I've been here a week and you'd have been in my arms sooner if I'd seen you before."

Pressed close together, we swayed to the beat of the music. "Well, technically, I'm here with someone, but he wouldn't dance with me, so here we are."

One of his brows raised curiously. "Then he doesn't deserve you. Not to worry, we'll just get rid of him then I'll show you how a creature with your beauty should be treated."

Crap! I may not remember the way things were, but judging from Hiei's reaction so far, he's going to kill us both. Looking over Chase's shoulder to the table where I'd left Hiei, I'm not surprised he's gone. Trying to pull out of Chase's arms, I look everywhere for Hiei. "Relax Honey, I'll take care of your boyfriend."

When Chase tried to pull me closer, I push him back. "It's not Hiei I'm worried about."

Chase suddenly froze when Hiei growled from behind him. "I am not Kurama's boyfriend, I am his mate! And you are going to die for manhandling my fox!"

Seeing the steel of Hiei's katana pressed against Chase's throat, I use my position to push Chase aside and confront Hiei. "Hiei no! You can't kill him for dancing with me when you wouldn't."

I'd swear there was actual fire in Hiei's ruby eyes as he growled at Chase. "My mate just saved your life! I'd suggest you run before I change my mind!"

Chase fled just as two security guards arrived. Not wanting to be the cause of Hiei getting in trouble, I move between him and the guards. "Everything's fine here gentlemen. No need for alarm."

Both demons immediately stop and bow. "Glad to hear it Lord Kurama. Just let us know if anyone else gives you any trouble."

As they walk away I realize Hiei wasn't the one at risk of being in trouble, Chase had been. It all seemed like a hell of a lot of trouble for a dance. "Hiei, please tell me you wouldn't really have killed him."

Hiei must really be mad, because for the first time, he turned his back on me as he stalked out of the bar. Hurrying after him, I expected to find him at the restaurant or inn, but instead he was heading down the road. "Hiei wait! Where are we going now? Aren't we at least going to eat?"

From behind, I could see Hiei's shoulders rise and fall as he sighed. A little way down the road, Hiei turned into a small, open market place. There were booths and stands with various items, including fresh produce and food for sale. Grabbing up a small basket, Hiei shoved it at me. Taking it, I followed Hiei as he selected a variety of fruits and other wrapped items I couldn't identify. He even picked up a bottle of wine. As Hiei made his selections, he'd drop them in the basket and pay each vendor.

When Hiei seemed satisfied, and the basket was almost full, he left the market. It seemed he just expected I'd follow him, which of course I did. Leaving the town behind, Hiei lead me deeper into the canyon. It wasn't long before I notice that the further into the canyon we went, the higher we climbed. A small part of me wondered if he was waiting until he had me in the middle of nowhere before letting me know just how mad he really is.

Suddenly, Hiei stopped and turned to me. "Look around Kurama. If you were stranded here, where would you look for shelter?"

Guessing the answer he wanted wasn't 'back down the canyon at the Red Rock Resort', I look around. There wasn't much around us. There were a lot of rocks and a few scattered plants and bushes. Knowing Hiei, this was some sort of test, so I tried to reason out the answer.

Survival meant water, food and shelter. Since Hiei brought food, that meant there wasn't any here. He didn't bring water though, so I sniffed the air to see what I'd find. Sure enough, the scent of moist, healthy plants was coming from a group of boulders to our left. Moving around the large rocks, I found a small cluster of bushes. Not the sparse, dry looking ones around the rest of the area, but lush, green, healthy plants.

The moment I moved near them, the plants began to quiver and sing. Experimentally, I reached out to them with my energy and they began to dance. These plants knew me. Remembering that Hiei had said there was a beautiful view from my den, I turned around. The light from the setting sun was setting fire to the beautiful red rocks all down the canyon. It was a spectacular sight to see.

Giving Hiei what I hoped was a satisfied smirk, I turned back to the plants. With only a little coaxing, the plants danced aside to reveal the entrance to a cave. "Is this what you wanted me to find Hiei?"

Though he didn't say a word as he walked past me into the cave, something in Hiei's eyes told me he was proud of me. Pleased with myself, I followed Hiei into what I hoped was my den. It was almost completely dark, but Hiei moved forward as if he knew where he was going. In the dim light of the nearly set sun, I could just make out Hiei reaching out to something. "Kurama, there are more plants like these on the far wall, they're called lamp weed. Reach your energy out to them and they will light the den."

Moving to his side, I reach out to touch the plant before sending my energy to it and the others like it. Slowly, as if someone were raising a dimmer switch, several lights began to brighten. Disappointed, I look around the small cave. "This is it?"

Hiei smirked. "You think I would bring you all the way here for this?"

Frowning at him, I begin to examine the cave further. When looking revealed nothing, I reached out with my ki. A moment later, I see a subtle movement on the wall right near the entrance. There was a web of vines that looked like they had spilled in from the entrance. Coaxing them the way I had the other plants, they too revealed a secret entrance. This one was considerably smaller than the one from outside.

Peeking into the dark hole, I reach out my ki to light the lamp weed I'm sure must be there. As they light, I blink several times, not sure I can believe my eyes. Behind me Hiei chuckles. "Is that more like what you expected to see Fox?"

I'm sure my mouth is hanging open as my gaze sweeps around the treasure laden cavern. Pulling back, I turn to look at Hiei. "Hiei, is this for real? Where did all this come from? Why is it just sitting here in a cave in the middle of now where?"

Nudging me aside, Hiei ducks his head to enter the larger cavern. Bending through the narrow opening, I follow. "Trust me Kurama, it's real. I'm pretty sure you stole most of this. As to why it's here, I'm not sure. You have several hidden dens much like this one. You're careful to keep them well stocked too. If you take treasure from any of them, you're quick to replace it."

Looking at all the precious metals, jewels and other items in the den I chuckle, amused to find I'm kind of proud of myself. "Well, if I have to be a thief and a pack rat, at least I'm a rich one."

Hiei grunted, then led me further into the cave. It wasn't large and roomy, more like many small caves all along a winding corridor. I couldn't help but gawk at all the jewelry, statues and other expensive looking things. Nothing here was very large though. I guess it couldn't be with such a small entrance and small rooms.

Just as I was wondering where this was leading, Hiei turned off the main corridor. To my surprise it was a bedroom, complete with a bed, dresser and a small table and chairs. "Hiei, how did all this get in here?"

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Hiei chuckled. "You told me you brought all the wood in raw and built all this yourself. The mattress is several layers of padding that you rolled up to get them in. It's actually quite comfortable."

When I set the basket on the table, Hiei took out the wrapped items and some of the fruit. "Sit down and eat Kurama. It's been a long day."

Hiei rose from the table and left the room for a minute. When he returned he had two wine glasses and a cork screw. He then opened and poured the wine before taking his seat again. When we were settled and eating, Hiei sighed. "So, did you find the answers you were seeking Kurama?"

I didn't answer right away as I wondered how he knew I was seeking answers when I didn't know myself at first. "Sort of. Though in a way I'm more confused than I was before."

Seeing Hiei's confused frown, I tried to explain. "I feel like two people, yet neither of them feel like me. When I woke in your arms with no memory, the human me was almost terrified to think I could be in a relationship with another man. Before I knew it though, I felt like with you might be where I belonged. Here, the demon me felt an immediate, and strong, attraction to you. It was quite disconcerting."

There was no emotion on Hiei's face as he listened to me. "When I left you at the table, all I wanted was to dance, but when that woman, Selina was her name, showed an interest in me, it peaked my curiosity. Hiei, she was beautiful. Physically she was everything a man could want in a woman, and I felt no physical attraction to her at all."

For just a second, there was the slightest twitch of a smile at the corner of Hiei's lips. Knowing my next words would please him even more, I continued. "Even though Chase, the man I danced with, was very attractive, I didn't feel anything with him either. Hiei, I don't understand. I wasn't physically attracted to a male or female."

Hiei was trying to hide his smirk, and failing miserably. "Kurama, it has nothing to do with them being male or female. Years ago, before you were reborn as a human, you had many lovers, both male and female. In Makai, you are legendary as both a skilled thief and great lover. That all changed when you fell in love with me."

Frustrated, I push my unwanted food aside. "I don't remember being in love with you Hiei. My body should have responded to anyone I found attractive, not just you."

It's back, that hurt look in Hiei's ruby eyes when I remind him I don't remember loving him. "Your mind may not remember me Fox, but your heart and your body do. Somewhere inside, you recognize me as your mate, and respond to me like no other. It's me your heart and soul chose as your mate, and being male or female had nothing to do with it."

Taking a minute, I think about what he said. "You're probably right Hiei. A part of me that my mind can't comprehend right now, may know you as my chosen mate. The problem is, my mind hasn't accepted that fact yet. I'm not quite sure where that leaves us."

Hiei took a moment to clear away our mostly untouched meal as he considered my words. When he finished, he handed me my wine. "It leaves us right here Fox. We're together, where we belong. We're getting to know each other again. And whether you believe it or not, you're going to fall in love with me again."

He took my breath away with his words, and I had no doubt that he believed every thing he said. "I hope you're right Hiei. You've been so wonderful to me, you deserve to be happy."

Hiei stood and held his hand out to me. "We're together Kurama. That's all I need to be happy. Now, let's get some sleep."

Taking his hand, I allowed Hiei to lead me to the bed. Together we crawled between the soft sheets, and I laid my head on his shoulder. Pulling me closer, Hiei kissed my temple. "Good night Fox."

Trying to control my body's instant reaction to even his simplest touch, I sigh. "Good night Hiei."


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know! It's been forever since I updated. I've been working 10 hour days during the week and most Saturdays. I had two choices today, clean my house or work on this chapter for you wonderful people. Guess who won. LOL No lemon yet, but they're making progress. Hope you enjoy this, and please leave me a much craved review. Thanks for the patience and great reviews.

**Chapter 7**

Our second day in Makai wasn't quite as exciting as the first. That morning Hiei gave me time to explore the den when we got up. We had the leftover fruit for breakfast before hiking back out of Red Rock Canyon. We ran quite a bit, but didn't play as we had yesterday. Though it appeared Hiei was avoiding populated areas, we did run into several demons and a few humans as we traveled.

Sighing in boredom, I look over at Hiei. "I expected the demon world to be more wild and even dangerous. So far the most dangerous person I've encountered is you."

Hiei chuckled. "Truthfully, you and I are far more dangerous than anyone we've come across. There is danger here though Kurama, never forget that. As recently as ten years ago, we would have had to fight and even kill many times on a two day journey, even on this level of Makai. That's why humans are required to have demon escorts when traveling here."

I frowned. "What do you mean by 'this level of Makai'?"

There was a brief look of confusion on Hiei's face before he remembered I had no memory of Makai. "The demon realm is actually made up of several different levels. The one we are on is the largest, most populated level. There are deeper, darker and more dangerous levels that are home to many different types of demons."

We slowed to a walk as Hiei explained. "As much as it irks me to say it, this area of Makai has become much like the human world. The demons that live here are evolved and educated. They live in homes, in communities, have families and jobs. There is a formal government and even law enforcement now. They are not as dependent on technology and creature comforts as humans, but in other ways, like science and medicine we are on a higher level than humans."

Having seen this for myself since arriving yesterday, I nod. "What about the demons on the other levels?"

Hiei's expression grew dark. "They are very different from us, and even vary from each other. There are demons that haven't evolved beyond their animal origins. They can't speak or function in a civilized society. They are too primitive to even survive here as well as being dangerous to those that do."

His expression didn't change as he continued. "There are demons that are enormous, dumb as rocks, yet so powerful that an attack from even one of them could wipe out a full region of our world. There are demons that emit deadly toxins and are kept at the lowest level of the demon realm for their safety as well as ours."

I imagine there must be a look of horror on my face. "I know it must be necessary Hiei, but it sound rather cruel to them. Almost like they are being imprisoned because they aren't like other demons."

Hiei shook his head. "Though there is the occasion breach in the barriers between the levels, they are in place for their protection as well as ours. Many demons from this realm have sought to control or even annihilate the demons on a lower level in order to gain power and rule their own world. On the other side, imagine the devastation if a toxic demon or one that couldn't be reasoned with or controlled broke through into this world then got into the human world."

Thinking of how vulnerable Shiori or our friends would be to something like that, made me reconsider my thinking. "I guess that does make sense. Humans only have technology and education that put them on different levels when they disagree. I'm glad we haven't had to fight or kill. So, was it the unification that brought about change here?"

This time when Hiei chuckled, it was with true amusement. "Actually, it began with that idiot detective. As usual Yusuke refused to follow the rules. Which here in Makai were unwritten and usually violent. The three kings were usually at war with each other over one thing or another. Yusuke didn't want war, so he conned everyone into a, winner takes all, fighting tournament. The winner would become the ruler of Makai. Laws were set down, and enforced. The three kings, are now more like regional governors of their respective territories, who follow and enforce the laws of the ruler."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yusuke did all that? He must be smarter than he looks."

Hiei grunted. "No, Yusuke is the king of sheer dumb luck, that's all. There was some rebellion of the new government, which took about two years to control. Unfortunately, there was a large underground group of rebels that chose to attack the Ningenkai. Humans saw this as an act of war from Makai and we were all dragged into it. It took more than a year before the unification was reached. That's was the catalyst that finally brought order to Makai."

I would have asked more questions but something had caught Hiei's attention. Following his gaze I see a town ahead. "Welcome to Alaric Kurama."

As we approach the town I lean over to Hiei. "I didn't know Alaric was a town. I thought it was where that king you work for lived."

Before Hiei could respond, a uniformed demon that was walking by, snapped to attention then bowed deeply. "Lord Hiei, Lord Kurama. Sergeant Lo at your service Sirs."

Hiei barely nodded to acknowledge the demon. "Is there anything to report Sergeant?"

Still at attention, the demon answered. "No Sir."

"Continue your patrol Sergeant." Hiei didn't even wait for him to respond "Yes Sir", before walking away.

When I hurried to catch up, Hiei answered my previous inquiry as if the incident hadn't even happened. "Actually Kurama, Alaric is the name of the capital city as well as the name of Mukuro's fortress."

Conversation between us mostly stopped as we made our way through the city. When I first saw it, it looked like a small town, but as we continued, I could see the larger city hidden in it's depths. Beside me Hiei took my hand. "This way Fox."

There were occasional guards that responded much like the first one we encountered, but it was most interesting to see the varied reactions we were getting from the demons we passed. Most of them bowed respectfully, but more than a few had looks of fear in their eyes as they bowed or hurried away from us. "Hiei, why are some of them afraid?"

When he smirked and answered, Hiei sounded pleased with himself. "I am heir to a Makai king Kurama. I command an army that helps enforce the laws of the current ruler as well as keeping peace in Mukuro's territory. You were legendary for your skill and power even before our rise to power."

This peaked my curiosity. "Our rise? I thought you were the one with power."

Hiei was still holding my hand as we walked and talked. "You and I, along with Yusuke, represent each of the three largest territories of Makai. Yusuke as king of Tourin, me as heir of Alaric and you as advisor to king Yomi of Gandura."

I was surprised by that statement. "Just what duties does that entail?"

Hiei shrugged. "Mostly maintaining relations between the three territories and the ruler. You and Kuwabara also maintain relations between Makai and Ningenkai. Every few years we also enter the Makai tournament for the new ruler."

Again surprised, I look at him. "If we are so powerful, how come one of us isn't ruler?"

Hiei chuckled. "Yusuke actually won once by accident. With your advanced knowledge of demons and our history, you investigate all the competitors entering the tournament. If any of them are a threat to the progress for peace that we fought so hard to attain, our job is to eliminate that threat. Otherwise we try to stay neutral and distance ourselves from the ruler position."

It made a certain amount of sense. "Fair enough, but if demons are so advanced, why is their most important decision based on a fight instead of a democratic vote?"

With a horrified look, Hiei turned to me. "Demons respect power. If the ruler is not strong enough to earn his title in a fight, he doesn't deserve it."

Before I can fully digest Hiei's words, I see a large compound in front of us. The guards presence increased the closer we got to the fortress. At the gate more guards bowed to Hiei. "Has Mukuro been notified of my arrival?"

"Yes Sir." Came the clipped response as we walked past. Entering the foreboding looking structure, I can't help but think it is ugly and uninviting. The entry hall wasn't much better. It was cold, made mostly of stone. What little furnishing their was didn't look comfortable either.

We had only gone a few yards when an angry looking woman came from an adjoining room. She wasn't overly tall, but gave off a distinct impression of power. She was rather attractive, if you liked fair women with strawberry blond hair. "Damn it Hiei! What the hell took you so long? You missed the council meeting I needed you at, and those damn humans have been trying to invade my fortress again!"

Something about this woman irritated me immediately, making me want to defend Hiei. "Just who the hell do you think you are woman, to speak to Hiei like that?"

I must have stepped toward her, because Hiei suddenly grabbed me, pulling me back behind him. "Mukuro! Stop! Kurama lost his memory! He doesn't know who you are!"

Ignoring the murderous look the woman was giving me, my head whipped around to Hiei. "Mukuro? That bitch is Mukuro, the Makai KING?! You work for, and live with, a female?!"

For some reason it annoyed me that Hiei had a relationship with this female. It didn't help my mood when she openly laughed at me. "Poor Kurama. Don't be jealous. Our Hiei is hopelessly devoted to you."

Hiei is still holding onto me and I glare at him. "OUR Hiei?!"

Mukuro laughs again as she turns to climb the stairs. "Go tuck your fox away in your apartment Hiei. I'll be waiting for you in my private chamber."

By now I am seething, and my energy must be spiking, because Hiei has that look in his eyes when my plants go crazy. Looking around, I don't see any plants at first. Then, as I look towards Mukuro's retreating figure, I see them crawling up the stairs behind her. In my ear Hiei hisses. "Call them off Fox! She is one of the most powerful demons in all of Makai! If you attack her, there will be an all out war!"

I must have hesitated as I considered ignoring his command, because his hands tighten on me. Not wanting to upset Hiei, I finally relent and send a message to the plants advancing up the stairs. The stop just shy of Mukuro as she turns to view us over the railing. "I'm no in the mood to be kept waiting Hiei."

Somehow she doesn't see the plants retreating into the cracks and crevices along the stairs. Beside me Hiei sighs. "You have to be more careful Fox. If Mukuro knew you had seeds hidden all through her fortress there would be hell to pay."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you afraid of her Hiei?"

Hiei grunts. "Hn. No Kurama, I'm afraid for you. If you don't play nice, she may not let you come with me when I have to work. She can make our life hell if she's provoked."

I gape at Hiei as he takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. "ME play nice? I obviously didn't trust her, or I wouldn't have my carnivorous plants spread around her fortress."

Heading down the opposite corridor that Mukuro had taken, Hiei opened a door and pulled me in. "You trust her to a point. You two even get along most of the time. She's not the bitch she used to be before we were mated."

I scoff, unconvinced, as I look around what must be Hiei's apartment. "I'll reserve judgment."

First there is a good sized living area, that has a sofa, comfortable looking arm chairs, a large fire place, as well as a table and chairs for six. I can see a small kitchenette beyond the dining area and a guest bathroom through a door in the other corner.

To the left I poke my head through a door that leads to a large office. It has two large desks that face each other in the center of the room. The walls are lined floor to ceiling with shelves full of books. It reminds me of the library in the penthouse. Just like the office in the penthouse, I see our pictures on the corner of each desk.

As I turn back, Hiei is eyeing me curiously. "This is nice Hiei. It's a hell of a lot better then the ugly, uninviting first impression this fortress makes."

Hiei chuckled. "That's because you furnished and decorated our apartment. Mukuro hasn't admitted out loud that she likes it, but she has let you make a few changes around the fortress. Your next project was going to be the entry, stairs and halls. You said they're so hard and cold they echo."

Again I scoff, as Hiei is obviously trying to get me to accept Mukuro. Without comment I open the door to the right. The bedroom is gorgeous. It's huge, with a massive four poster bed. There is a shear fabric in dark blue draped from corner to corner and hanging down each of the posts. I can imagine removing the ties holding them back, for added privacy.

The curtains hanging next to the glass doors are similar to those on the bed, but made from a heavier fabric that would block the morning sun. Like in the penthouse, the furniture is dark, and obviously high quality. There are chairs by the fire place on one wall, and the French style doors lead to a balcony on another. Though the room is elegantly decorated down to the last detail, it retains its masculine appearance.

Noticing the paintings in the room, I glance at Hiei. "These are from my den, aren't they?"

Hiei nods. "Except for the larger furniture, almost everything in the apartment is from one of your dens. You had the bed, dresser, the desks in our office and the dining table, all custom made by local craftsmen."

Running a hand along the detail on the footboard of the bed, I smirk. "I have really good taste."

Coming up next to me, Hiei purrs. "Yes, you do Kurama. Now, I need to meet with Mukuro. I suggest you take a bath, have a nap, or just explore the apartment until I get back. Stay here though. Without your memory, I'd prefer you didn't explore beyond the apartment without me."

I know I must be pouting, but for some reason I can't help it. "What is she to you Hiei? Why do you have to meet her in her 'private chamber'?"

Taking my hands, Hiei leads me around so I can sit on the bed. With one nudge he is standing between my thighs. "Mukuro is my boss. You are my mate. Those lines are not crossed, ever."

To emphasize his point, Hiei sealed his lips over mine in a searing kiss. Wrapping my arms around him, I surrender to him. As he explores my mouth, his fingers brush my tunic aside to caress my chest and down my abdomen. I moan into his mouth as my pants are loosened and I feel his hands slip beneath them. Strong hands slide along my hips and down my legs.

I whimper when Hiei's lips leave mine, only to moan when they settle on my neck. Instinct tells me to protect my neck, but for Hiei, I don't have the will or the strength. I shiver as his hands skim past my knees. Anxious for whatever he has planned, I hastily kick my pants the rest of the way off. With a nip on my shoulder, Hiei chuckles. "Patience Fox."

His lips are now on my chest and his hands are lifting my thighs. A slight push from him, and I'm on my back. My stomach quivers as his tongue dips in my navel on his way lower. I almost can't breathe as Hiei's warm breath caresses my erection. "Gods Hiei! Please!"

Calloused fingers grasp my length. "That's all I was waiting for Fox."

Firm hands hold me in place when I buck at the first touch of his mouth on my hard flesh. I try to watch the beautiful sight of his head bobbing on me, but the pleasure is too great. Throwing my head back, I moan loudly. Losing myself to bliss that is Hiei's mouth, I writhe and moan until I release my pent up desires with strangled cry. "Hiei!"

My mind is completely blank as I struggle to regain my breath. I'm vaguely aware of Hiei moving me up the bed. This is the most relaxed I've felt since the morning I woke without my memory. I open my eyes to see Hiei pulling a soft blanket over my naked body. Not even questioning where my clothes had gone, I look up at him sleepily. "Don't think I don't know you're trying to distract me from the fact that you're going to be with that… woman."

The man had the audacity to smirk at me. "Is it working?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Oh hell yeah."

Hiei placed a lingering kiss on my lips. "It wasn't just a distraction Kurama. Memory or no memory, you are my mate, and we belong only to each other. You have no reason to be jealous."

I opened my mouth to deny his words, but closed it without saying a word, which made Hiei chuckle. "Get used to it Fox, you're very possessive. Now I have to go. Take a nap, have a long bath, whatever, just stay in the apartment for me. I'll show you around before dinner."

I closed my eyes as Hiei kissed me again. Within minutes of him leaving, I drifted to sleep only to dream of the man who claimed to be my mate.


End file.
